Crítica:“Dramiones” FINAL EPÍLOGO
by bigi43
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Dumbledore decide que sus alumnos investiguen los muggles por medio de sus escritos? Qué pasaría si Draco y Hermione...
1. Chapter 1

Critica: "Dramiones" Capítulo 1 ¿Por qué a nosotros?... Humor

El aula estaba fría, sí se sentía muy fría a pesar de estar acostumbrada me molestaba, ese olor a humedad hacía que estornudara, siempre estornudaba cuando nos dirigíamos a las mazmorras…

-¡Achí! , ¡Achí!, ¡Achí!

-Salud Herms ¿Te encuentras bien? –me preguntó Harry, siempre tan caballero, tan distinto a Ron que me miraba risueño.

Estaba sentada en una de las primeras filas, a decir verdades el primer pupitre del centro ya que al llegar un letrero en el mismo anunciaba Hermione Granger, así que fastidiada me senté ahí, cuando Harry quiso sentarse a mi lado, se escucho una voz que le dijo, "búscate otro asiento Potter" Harry no le hizo caso y se sentó, mala idea pensé ya que fue despedido por el asiento cayendo cerca del escritorio de Snape derramando tinta azul por todo el lugar en especial por su ropa.

-¡Por Merlín Harry! –dije y fui en su ayuda, lancé un sin fin de hechizos hasta lograr poner todo en su lugar, y justo lo había logrado cuando hacía su entrada todo el curso completo de Slytherin…

Todos se había sentado y pude ver al latoso de Malfoy probar sentarse en muchos lugares sin éxito, al igual que a Harry la voz le indicaba que no era su sitio, sonreí al pensar que el rubio se cansaría y seguiría la suerte de mi amigo pero no lo logré ya que en el asiento de mi lado se prendió un letrero titilante que decía, Draco Malfoy.

Lancé miles de improperios en voz baja, por supuesto y maldije mi mala suerte sin saber lo que vendría, Severus Snape y Sibil Trelawney entraron y se pusieron al frente de la clase.

-Alumnos, ya que todo ha pasado y hemos triunfado, Harry Potter "el elegido" venció a Voldemort con ayuda de los Slytherin, como el señor Malfoy y ahora tenemos que prepararlos para la vida lejos de Hogwarts, Dumbledore, que no está muerto como lo ha dicho J.K. Rowling en sus libros dónde lamentablemente ha filtrado información a cerca de la vida mágico, ha decidido que todos analicemos a los muggles por medio de sus escritos, saben que no criticaremos al chancho sino al que le da de comer.

-Sybil te está yendo por las ramas y no entienden nada –afirmó Snape que tomó la palabra.

Lo que quiere decir la profesora es que decidió el Master, cosa que veo ridícula e innecesaria, leer, al decir verdad analizar, unos cuentos de unas seudo escritoras muggles que son muy famosos y que por medio de ellos veremos el perfil de las muggles , que piensan de nuestra sociedad mágica.

-Vamos a "criticar" –dijo Trelawney – se dice criticar a las muggles les agrada ese término, se creen más importantes.

Snape refunfuñó-

-La cuestión que estos cuentos los llaman fics, y que en cada fic se elige un argumento, una introducción, un nudo, un desenlace con su final y algunas escriben un epílogo.

No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaban mis oídos, ¿Qué me podía importar a mí, leer unos cuentitos muggles? Definitivamente Dumbledore deliraba. Pensé en quedarme callada y pasar el tiempo, pero lo que siguió me superó.

-Decidimos con el profesor Snape que elegiríamos una pareja, es que los fics de parejas son más encantadores –dijo Sybil – y la pareja por excelencia para las muggles es Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, lo que ellos denominan DRAMIONES.

-¿Qué? Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Que las muggles los llaman Dramiones y el primero en criticar es el primero (valga la redundancia) en su creación, inspiración de muchos otros, el que despertó la imaginación en muchas pequeñas y no tanto "Un placer ser tu esclava" por Ce**.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por leer , serán capítulos cortos.

Besitos bigi

Parte 1

"Un placer ser tu esclava" http: // losexitososfics .foroactivo .net /fic- f6/un –placer –ser -tu- esclava- by- ce- t64. htm contiene Spoliers del fic. (quitar espacios)

¡Qué vergüenza terrible! Mi cara estaba colorada como un fósforo encendido, mis padres son muggles ¡Por Merlín! Y jamás, lo juro había escuchado nada de Dracomiones o lo que haya dicho la chiflada de Trelawney , apañada por supuesto del querido Dumbledore, a él jamás le diría chiflado auque lo pensara. Podía ver la sonrisa de costado de Malfoy, haciéndose el seductor a pesar que sabía perfectamente que él seguía subestimándome por la condición de mi sangre, sin embargo todo esto parecía divertirlo.

-¿Y dónde se encuentran esas obras literarias, profesora? –burló el insensato, y digo insensato ya que por su culpa de golpe aparecieron en nuestros escritorios unas hojas encuadernadas con una portada rosada y en primera plana una foto de Malfoy superpuesta a una foro mía, ambos entrelazados por un corazón y en el medio titilando la palabra amor.

Bochornoso, delirante, estúpido, lo hubiera soportado si mi "pareja" hubiera sido Ron o Harry, ellos eran mis amigos y nos hubiéramos reído un buen rato, pero Malfoy, verme en esa portada abrazada a él, hacía descomponer a mi estómago…

Todos empezaron a ojear el cuento, y la profesora terminó la clase indicándonos que para el otro día teníamos que traerlo todos, leído. Enfurecí y con el libro bajo el brazo ante la mirada y risitas del resto me encerré en mi cuarto que para eso era la premio anual y tenía mi propia torre.

Había pasado dos horas y ni siquiera lo había empezado a leer, odiaba tener que hacer eso, pero resignada comencé, debo admitir que el contenido me fue entusiasmando, parecía mentira pero la situación se repetía, es decir, Malfoy y yo teníamos efectivamente nuestra recámara en la misma torre como en el fic, peleábamos, o si como peleábamos, y parece ser que a la autora le encantaba que discutiéramos, pero la esencia Malfoy afloró y el resto casi lo leí de un tirón, acalorada, avergonzada.

Leía las escenas de sexo y no sabía que hacer, si reír, entusiasmarme o llorar, tenía que ser realista, todos estaban leyendo como me revolcaba con Malfoy, y lo peor, al otro día lo discutiríamos en clase…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Parte 2

"Un placer ser tu esclava" http :// losexitososfics. /fic-f6/un- placer-ser- tu-esclava-by-ce- t64. htm Spoliers del fic.(sacar espacios)

Si mi padre estuviera vivo moriría de un ataque cardíaco -pensé. No podía negar que me estaba divirtiendo, ¡Estos muggles tienen una imaginación! Emparentarme a mí, Draco Malfoy, con la sangre sucia por excelencia, es un despropósito, si ni siquiera la tal J., la escritora, que se atrevió a mencionar nuestro mundo y hablar del elegido, imaginó a Granger y a mí juntos. Es que somos, el día y la noche, el claro y el oscuro o mejor dicho, la sangre sucia y el sangre pura.

Seguí leyendo el cuentito, a decir verdad me sentía atrapado por la lectura, es que la autora Ce** creo que se llama, me pintaba al pié de la letra, estaba volviendo loco a la impura y eso me fascinaba, no podía parar de leer, los capítulos se deslizaban por mis ojos, y pronto llegué a la parte más emocionante.

Había acción y valla que había acción en el fic, a decir verdad me deja muy bien parado, soy un sex símbolo, arrogante, sexy, inteligente, ganador, valiente, perfecto, todo un Malfoy, ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Con Granger exageraba un poco, yo nunca había visto unos rulos perfectos, ni un cambio de luc, también hablaba de su cuerpo, tendría que mirarla mejor –pensé -tal vez oculte todos esos encantos. Después de todo nunca miré a Granger, más de dos segundos.

Empecé a pensar en mis compañeros, imaginaba la cara de envidia de Zabini, la de fastidio de Pansy, la de burla de Spenser, pero lo que más me llenó de satisfacción era pensar en la cara de Potty y la comadreja, sobretodo en la parte de sexo ese capítulo que leí repetidas veces, pero lo que hubiera querido trasformarme en mosca y ver, era la cara de Granger, la cara de mi "pareja circunstancial".

Al otro día…

Me levanté muy temprano, a decir verdad no pude pegar un ojo, no sabía que hacer, pensé en faltar a la clase pero eso no sería digno de mí, no de una gryffindor, tenía que ser valiente y afrontarlo, pero ¿Cómo? .pensé en llegar la última y enfrentar los cuchicheos todos de golpe, pero no pude así que llegue temprano y me senté en mi pupitre que titilaba, "buenos días a la protagonista" para luego decir "Hermione Jane Granger", sonreí internamente al ver que Malfoy corría igual suerte, y hablando del protagonista masculino, había tenido la misma idea de llegar temprano y hacía su entrada triunfal…

-¿Pero miren quien ha llegado tan temprano? ¿Si se trata de la mujer de mis sueños? ¿La pasamos muy bien granger en el fic, no?

-¡Muérete Malfoy!

-Si hasta te estudiaste la letra, cariño.

-¡No me digas cariño!

-¿Y porque no? Si hasta lo hicieron en el cuento ¿Y cómo?

-¡Tú no te metas Zabini! –dijimos al mismo tiempo al moreno que estaba entrando.

-¡Hermione suerte que llegaste! –dijo Ron que venía hacia mí furioso.

-¿¡Cómo pudiste hacer todo eso, con Malfoy!? –vociferó.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Parte 3

"Un placer ser tu esclava" http :// losexitososfics. /fic-f6/un- placer-ser- tu-esclava-by-ce- t64. htm Spoliers del fic.(sacar espacios)

No podía creerlo ¿Es que acaso no entienden que es solo un cuento? , fulminé a Ron con la mirada y le susurré –cállate que Pansy y tú no lo pasaron tan mal.

Mi amigo pelirrojo se puso más rojo de lo que era y entendió que debía callarse la boca, pero todos sabemos, que la discreción y el entendimiento no son atributos de Ron Weasley…

¿Y cual fue el milagro que lo hizo desistir de su absurdo interrogatorio?, fue Snape, que entró ondeando su capa y cerrando las ventanas como si todavía estuviéramos en las mazmorras en su clase de pociones.

-Alumnos –dijo mal humorado –la profesora Sybil se encuentra indispuesta así que yo daré la clase del día.

Iba a desfallecer, escuché una risita general entre socarrona y nerviosa, advertí que aquello iba a ser mucho peor de lo esperado…

-¡Saquen un pergamino! –Gritó Snape -Discutiremos en clases y luego ustedes escribirán las conclusiones.

Sabemos que hay una trama, compuesta de un prólogo una introducción , un nudo, y un desenlace, sabemos también que los fic son inspirados en la obra algo distorsionada de JKRowling a cerca de nosotros los magos, y nos referiremos a esa obra para hacer la crítica de los personajes ya sea la señorita Granger, el señor Malfoy o los demás personajes secundarios.

-¿Quién quiere decir algo? ¡Doy por descontado que todos leyeron el fic!

….

-¡Nadie! –Por fin la señorita Granger no levanta la mano. ¿O quiere opinar del tema?

-No profesor –respondí.

-Entonces elijo yo –Señor Weasley, dénos una opinión del fic.

Ron se paró para contestar, pude verlo pálido titubeaba, me dio una ternura sin fin. Hasta que empezó a hablar.

-Yo opino que la Sra Granger, la madre de Hermione esta OoC, totalmente fuera de su personalidad, la señora no es así, ni en persona ni en el libro de JKR.

No entendía a que se refería Ron y creo que Snape tampoco.

-A ver señor Weasley explíquenos mejor a que se refiere.

-¡Que la madre de Hermione no es tan loca! ¡Jamás le regalaría a su hija un pijama como ese, para que muestre sus partes dormida a Malfoy!

La clase estalló en carcajadas, si hasta Snape se reía. Ron enfureció, miraba con odio a todos principalmente a Malfoy.

-Siéntese Weasley, muy buena su apreciación pero no creo que sea un OoC ¿Algún otro alumno quiere decir algo o yo elijo?

Pude ver que alguien levantaba la mano tímidamente.

-¿Usted Longbottom? –se asombró Snape. –Deslúmbrenos.

-Yo creo que Hermione Granger del fic, es una Mary Sue.

-¡Y qué Mary Sue! –susurró Draco –pensándolo bien, no estas tan mal sangre sucia.

-Buena apreciación Longbottom, pero ya que habló señor Malfoy, pase al frente usted y la señorita granger nos van a decir ¡Qué opinan de todo esto!


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Parte 4

"Un placer ser tu esclava" http :// losexitososfics. /fic-f6/un- placer-ser- tu-esclava-by-ce- t64. htm Spoliers del fic.(sacar espacios)

Tenía ganas de matarlo, tal como en el fic, lo humillaría y acabaría con él, el bastardo me ponía en evidencia y se burlaba de mí con todos sus Slytherin, y ahora Snape quería mi pescuezo.

Vi con alegría entrar a Trelawney…

-Ya me encuentro mejor, puedo seguir con mi clase.

-Me alegro Profesora –respondió Snape –llega justo a tiempo, el señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger, nos dirán que les ha parecido el fic que analizamos hoy.

-Adelante alumnos pasen al frente así la clase los ve mejor –dijo la profesora.

¡Ver mejor!, ¡Ver mejor! Lo que menos quería yo era que me vieran y ahora tenía que estar en el frente con Malfoy y los dos profesores.

Pude ver al rubio sonreír de costado y hacerle una seña a su grupito, se levantó y pasó al frente del salón ondeando su capa, como si fuera un…no se que, como si fuera superior y tuviera todo bajo control, eso me enfureció más, yo no tenía nada bajo control al decir verdad estaba histérica, hubiera proferido mil veces ser la Hermione Granger del fic ya que mis nervios dejaban mucho que desear…

-Vamos Granger, usted también tiene que ir al frente del salón –dijo Snape, mezcla de burla y asombro al percibir que yo no me movía. Escuché una risa generalizada, entonces respiré hondo y me paré para luego situarme al costado derecho de Malfoy.

-Que empiece Granger –dijo Snape. Pero a mí no me salía palabra, estaba bloqueada, cosa muy rara en mí.

-Podemos apreciar que Granger no es tan sabelotodo como en los fics –burló la profesora.

Eso me colmó y cuando ví que Malfoy iba a hablar, lo dejé con la palabra en la boca.

-Mi opinión es que "Un placer ser tu esclava es una gran fic", me encanta la personalidad que la autora Ce** ha reflejado de mi persona, creo que ella pudo ver más allá de lo evidente, a pesar que algunas situaciones son un poco ilógicas ya que por nada del mundo intimaría con Malfoy, ni con el del fic y mucho menos con el verdadero.

-No mientas, Granger –siseo el rubio. Para luego empezar a hablar en voz alta…

-Mi opinión es que me agrada la personalidad que me dio la autora, ya que me ha descrito tal cual soy –risitas en general- soy perfectamente capaz de lograr mis objetivos, y también veo que si Granger no fuera tan Granger la pasaríamos muy bien.

-Malfoy deja en paz a Hermione –gritó Ron.

-Si la sigues fastidiando te la verás conmigo –afirmó Harry.

-Vamos Granger, ¿No me digas que no te encantaría estar semidesnuda en mi cama?

-Señor Malfoy quiero que opine de los personajes del fic no de su vida –espetó Snape.

-Hay un OoC – dijo Malfoy.

-Díganos, comparte con nosotros su opinión –dijo la profesora.

-Se trata de Weasley, en el fic lo pintan como un seductor capaz de conquistar a Pansy cuando en realidad…

-¡Cállate Malfoy! –gritaron Harry y Hermione a la vez mientras que Ron se había levantado para pelear.

-Siéntese Weasley –dijo Snape. –No se han referido a la redacción, a los tiempos verbales, al desenlace…

Nerville volvió a levantar su mano.

-Diga Longbottom.

-A pesar de ser uno de los primeros fic de la autora, tiene una buena redacción y una correcta narración, lo único que puedo señalar es que le ha costado mucho tiempo poder terminar su historia, se ve en las quejas de las lectoras, algunas muy desagradables para mí.

-Creo que no lo quería terminar –dije sin querer. Tal vez le costaba desprenderse de él.

-Puede ser- dijo Sybil –muchas gracias señor Longbottom. Malfoy, Granger, pueden sentarse.

Me fui a sentar con desgano hubiera querido decirle muchas cosas a Malfoy, pero ya tendría la oportunidad, sobre todo al escuchar a Trelawney .

-Miren en su escritorio, aparecerá el nuevo fics a debatir, también es un Dramione, la autora es Cydalima "La pequeña Hermione".

Y me aterré al ver aparecer otro libro, en su portada un lindo dibujo, en él estaba Malfoy arrogante como siempre y de la mano tenía a una niña de no más de 5 años, con rizos castaños, no había duda Malfoy me llevaba de la mano, yo era esa niña, La pequeña Hermione


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias mis niñas por leer!!!!!!! Les recomiendo que lean también a " La Pequeña Hermione"

Capitulo 6

"La Pequeña Hermione" http :// losexitososfics .foroactivo. net/fic -f6/ la- pequena-hermione -t40 . htm (quitar espacios)

de Cydalima.

Parte 1

Pude ver la cara de mi compañera de aventuras. Si la cara de Granger era un primor, por eso miré mi nuevo libro y allí estaba un boceto de ella, tenía aproximadamente 5 años y yo la llevaba de la mano. La miré y alcé los hombros sonriéndole socarronamente, ella realizó un gesto tan Granger, puso cara de no importarle y se mordió el labio mientras con una mano hacía de su enmarañado cabello una coleta.

La clase era un murmullo generalizado que ni siquiera Snape con su peor cara lograba apaciguar, hasta los Gryffindor murmuraban y había logrado averiguar que el éxito del fic anterior en los pasillos de Hogwarts hacía que todos los alumnos sin distinción ni de casa ni de año, quisieran presenciar la clase o por lo menos leer los fics.

Enterado George Weasley de lo acontecido en el colegio se ocupó de hacer miles de ejemplares del fic anterior y los vendía entre el acalorado público femenino y también la mayoría del masculino, en un precio elevado lo que él llamaba "toda una ganga". Que sería superado sin duda por el fic actual.

Todos ojeaban el ejemplar, y pude divisar una gran sonrisa de parte de los Slytherim, y la comadreja se notaba nervioso y más colorado que nunca, debo admitir "me moría por leer" pero al estar en la primera fila junto a Granger nos impedía leer en vez de prestarle atención a la perorata de Trelawney.

Cuando terminó la clase me fui corriendo al cuarto, y para mi alegría todo empezaba con una torpeza de la comadreja…

Parte 2

¡Me moriría ahí mismo! ¡Por Merlín que alguien me lance un avada! En unos pocos días había pasado de ser la come libros amiga de Harry Potter a ser una celebridad, si hasta tres niñas de primer curso me pidieron un autógrafo. Mi vida social era un caos, ya no podía estar tranquila en ningún lado, ni siquiera podía estudiar en silencio en la biblioteca ya que cada vez que iba se llenaba de murmullos y hasta madame Prince me llamó la atención ¿Cómo si pudiera hacer algo?

En cuanto la profesora dio por terminada la clase corrí hasta mi recámara, me encerré en ella y empecé mi lectura, me atrapó y la idea de la autora me pareció genial, ¡Claro si no fuera que hablaba de mí! La niña me dio ternura y me puse a pensar en esa época de mi vida, cuando no sabía que era bruja, cuando cometía ciertos "accidentes" y mis padres no sabían que hacer conmigo, estaba en lo mejor de mi s recuerdos cuando veo entrar a Ginny alterada, ella era alocada pero no era su manera de actuar…

-¿Qué ocurre Ginny?

-Se trata de Ron, parece que estuvo leyendo "La pequeña Hermione" y está descontrolado, dice que va a hechizar a Trelawnwy y a Snape.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

"La Pequeña Hermione" http: // losexitososfics. foroactivo. net/ fic- f6 /la-pequena –hermione -t40 . htm (quitar espacios)

Parte 3

-Es injusto, denigrante, abusivo, patético, debería ir con la autora y pedirle explicaciones ¿Por qué siempre el torpe es Ron Weasley? ¿Por qué el que no sabe nada, el burro, siempre soy yo? ¿Por qué el afeminado soy yo? ¿El que toma el papel de la mamá de la pequeña Hermione? ¿Por qué NO Harry? ¿Qué alguien me explique eso? -gritaba Ron en la sala común.

Todos los alumnos salieron de su cuarto, todos se reían y compadecían al mismo tiempo del pelirrojo.

Harry fue hacia él…

-¡Ya cálmate Ron!

-¡Claro para ti es fácil porque eres el padre! A ti la autora te puso como su padre y a mí con la tendencia sobre protectora de una madre.

-¿Acaso estás enojado porque en el fic te preocupas por mí? -preguntó Herms.

-No cambies las cosas Hermione, yo siempre me preocupo por ti, no necesito que lo digan en un fic, tú eres mi amiga y seguramente seremos algo más…

-¡Ron! ¿A caso te estas declarando? -me dijo.

Quería gritarle que sí que me gustaba, pero no lo hice, solo le sonreí.

-¿Dime leíste todo el fic? Me preguntó Herms.

-No no pude, el coraje me superó -afirmé.

-No te enojes Ron, verás que todo quedará bien, por lo menos entre nosotros dos, lee amigo, lee -me sugirió con una dulzura tal que no me quedó otra que irme a mi habitación a seguir leyendo "La pequeña Hermione".

Parte 4

Había leído todo el fic, no pude parar de hacerlo, había cosas que me impactaban ¡Tenía una hermana, Marine! Eso era nuevo para mí, y su vida me había impactado mucho… iba por el pasillo rumbo a la biblioteca cuando alguien me jaló…

-¡Granger! ¿Leíste todo el fic?

-¡Malfoy! Lo hice ¿Y tú?

-Yo también, creo que esto de los fic me esta gustando.

-¡Porque siempre caes bien parado!

-No te das cuenta Granger, las autoras me aman.

-¡Ja! Lo veremos, mañana lo discutiremos en clase.

Malfoy me acorraló contra una pared, ¡Se que te gusto Aësia! - me susurró al oído llamándome como en el fic.

-¡Ni lo sueñes Dat'na! -le contesté de igual modo a pesar que a esa altura ni yo misma me lo creía...


	8. Chapter 8

Hola mis niñas!!!!muchas gracias por sus post y por el apoyo que le están dando al fic. Espero que se entienda y que puedan leer todos los otros fics que de alguna forma recomiendo, son todos GENIALES!!!!

MIL GRACIAS trataré de hacer los cap más largos pero saben que eso me cuesta mucho jajajja

Besitos bigi

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capitulo 8

"La Pequeña Hermione" http :// losexitososfics .foroactivo. net/fic -f6/ la- pequena-hermione -t40 . htm (quitar espacios)

de Cydalima.

Parte 5

Había llegado la hora de la verdad, pero para mi mayor desolación ya no estábamos los de siempre Slytherim y Gryffindor, la clase se había convertido en una "clase abierta", donde podían ir todos los que quisieran.

No podía creer la cantidad de alumnos que se dedicaban a leer fics, mejor dicho Dramiones, y pude enterarme que la mayoría le habían pagado a George por adelantado los futuros ejemplares ¡Era un caos!

Pude ver sentadas en primera fila a Ginny y a Luna, también en primera plana estaba Cho Chang y su amiga inseparable Marietta, abrazadas ambas a un ejemplar del fics mirando a Malfoy de una manera atontada.

-¡Mierda! –pensé , iba a ser todo muy duro. Trelawney y Snape entraron, el profesor se notaba visiblemente consternado es que en su mano tenía un ejemplar de un fic que pude leer de costado titulado "Severus busca novia muggle" la autora una tal Nariz, h t t p : // losexitososfics . foroactivo. net / fic-f6/ severus- busca- novia- muggle- t31. htm pude leer estirando mi pescuezo.

-¡No se te ocurra Granger! –me dijo el profesor advirtiendo que mi mirada iba directa a su ejemplar.

Bajé los ojos, pero no me olvidaría por nada en el mundo de mi descubrimiento, "me las iban a pagar" solo tenía que encontrar al fic o los fics que involucraran a otros personajes, como Snape, Trelawney y hasta al mismísimo Harry Potter…

La clase ya había comenzado pero no me podía concentrar, solo quería leer algo más de la portada del fics, el que involucraba a Snape.

El profesor lo puso sobre el escritorio y lo tapó con otros ejemplares, pero para mí fue suficiente, en la tapa pude ver un dibujo un tanto cómico, un dibujo que fue revelador para mí, un dibujo que yo sabía perfectamente de que se trataba, estaba dibujado el profesor sentado frente a una computadora muggle, y me cayó la ficha, ya sabía donde buscar los fics, lo haría en Internet…

-Granger que remos escuchar ahora su opinión –dijo la profesora. Comencé a tartamudear, estaba sin duda sumergida en mis pensamientos y no había escuchado nada.

-En realidad el fic me encantó –atiné a decir lo cual era cierto.

-Sí que Draco la llamara Aësia, es tan romántico –dijo Luna en voz alta, todos rieron.

-Al decir verdad se ve un gran trabajo de la autora, toda la investigación que revela la misma al terminar su escrito, la trama me parece fantástica, ir por el mundo buscando los cuatro oráculos me fascinó y también algunas de las situaciones.

-Cuando me dabas la mano para dormir ¿Verdad Granger?

-Muy gracioso, Malfoy, pero porque no escucha a Granger ella sí se toma la clase en serio –recriminó la profesora.

-Por ejemplo cuando estaba en la sala de los juguetes, siempre de niña quise tener algo así, como vivir dentro de una juguetería, todo para mí. –reflexioné.

-egoísta- murmuró Draco.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Alguien más quiere decir algo?

-Yo –levantó la mano Ginny –creo que la autora ha descrito muy bien a los personajes, excepto a Malfoy, creo que él no es tan…tan... noble, creo que las autoras en general lo benefician. También creo que la trama es fascinante y que los nombres élficos me agradan.

-Gracias Weasley. Pero no todas las autoras lo benefician para la próxima clase pueden elegir entre dos fics, el primero es el único que leeremos a pesar que la autora no lo terminó aún, pero el fic se lo merece, "Tu verdugo" de Mad Aristocrad http : // www. fanfiction. net /s/4242275/ 1/ Tu_Verdugo el segundo "La Mentira" de bigi http: // los exitososfics. foroactivo. net/ fic-f6/ la-mentira -draco- hermione-  (quitar espacios)

-¿Podemos leer a los dos? –dijo Luna.

-Claro pero verán que Malfoy ahí, de distintas maneras, es realmente malo…


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Parte 1

"La Mentira" de bigi http :// losexitososfics. foroactivo. net/fic -f6/ la-mentira-draco- hermione- t7. htm (QUITAR ESPACIOS)

-Me largué a llorar, estaba leyendo "La Mentira" y al principio no me llamó mucho la atención pero a la mitad del cuento…Era malo, Malfoy era muy malo, ¿Cómo se podía ser tan malo con alguien como yo? Al decir verdad la autora me había favorecido era casi una mary sue, buena, leal, hasta linda, y el desgraciado de Malfoy me hacía la vida a cuadritos…

Necesitaba que alguien me salvara, como siempre Ron y sus dudas me habían dejado sola, sola a merced de él, de Malfoy…

-¡Toc! ¡Toc!

Me soné la nariz y fui a abrir la puerta era Ginny

-Herms no lo puedo creer ¿Leíste el fic?, yo llegué a la mitad ese Malfoy es un maldito, ¿Estás angustiada? ¿Tú también lloraste? Somos dos hace dos capítulos que me la paso moqueando.

-Tranquila Gin, es solo un cuento. Pero contestando a todas las preguntas que me hicisteis juntas te digo que sí, leí el fic más o menos como vos y también lloré como una estúpida.

-Leíste Herms la parte dónde ella muere, bueno donde tú te mueres, es tan atrapante, y esos dos hijos que tienen, Justín y Sebastián, creo que me acostaría con Malfoy solo para tener dos hijos como esos.

-¡Ginny! ¡Que dices!

-Al decir verdad me acostaría con Malfoy por otras razones más, es que a partir de leer tantos cuentos de él, me excita demasiado.

Me molesté ese comentario de la pelirroja, me había alterado y sin poder controlar mi bocota le dije;

-Pues excítate con Snape también ya que pude saber que existen fics sobre él.

La expresión en la cara de Ginny me hizo saber que jamás debí haber dicho eso.

-¿Fics sobre Snape? ¿Contigo de pareja? Tal vez los muggles escriban sobre todos nosotros.

-Claro que lo hacen y posiblemente eras tú la "pareja de Snape".

-¡No digas eso Herms! Yo solo quiero ser la pareja de Harry o tal vez de Malfoy o Zabini o Spenser tal vez Nott

-¡Ginny! ¡Que dices!

-Eso la pareja de cualquiera menos de Snape, siempre tan enojado y ¿Podría ser mi padre! Tú Hermione ¿Sabes de dónde sacan los fics?

-Tengo una sospecha, que lo hacen por Internet, tengo pensado, ¡No le digas a nadie, Ginny! En las vacaciones ir a mi pueblo y en un cybercaffe investigar un poco.

-¡Quiero ir Hermione! Por Favor Hemos quiero ir a ese lugar.

Miré a mi amiga con cariño y le prometí de mil maneras llevarla conmigo a investigar, la pelirroja es muy hábil y seguramente entendería como usar la computadora y sería de una buena ayuda, también compañía.

-Me voy Hermione, quiero seguir llorando con "La Mentira"

-Yo también la seguiré leyendo, solo espero que los profesores no traigan más fics, y que si son de Snape no lo hagan leer a la clase.

Gin sonrió y se fue, me quedé pensando Trelawney había dicho que eran "Criticas Dramiones" y si mostraban el fic de Snape ¿Qué pasaría si yo fuera la pareja de Snape y lo leyéramos en clase? –definitivamente sería un desastre –pensé.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Parte 2

"La Mentira" de bigi http :// losexitososfics. foroactivo. net/fic -f6/ la-mentira-draco- hermione- t7. htm (QUITAR ESPACIOS)

Seguía leyendo, debo admitir que la trama me tenía en ascuas, definitivamente esa Hermione era una tonta y Malfoy un desgraciado, como dicen "un capullo", amaba a mis dos hijos del fic, Ginny tenía razón eran por lo único que me acostaría con Malfoy –sonreí.

Cuando llegué al curso, era impresionante la cantidad de alumnos que estaban en la clase abierta, tantos que habían tenido que agrandar mágicamente el salón. Cuando entra la profesora Trelawney nos informa que Snape se encontraba enfermo, cosa que agradecí, no quería ver la cara de mi profesor cuando surgiera la trama del nuevo fic, no quería que disfrutara viendo como Malfoy me maltrataba ¡Hablando de roma! Mi mejor es nada de ficción acababa de entrar y sentarse a mi lado.

Lo que ocurrió después fue confuso, el enfermo, Snape, gozaba de muy buena salud, y entró furioso, principalmente con la profesora.

El hombre murmuraba con furia y yo presté mayor atención, tenía que enterarme de que hablaban ya que había podido escuchar un "señorita Granger" en la conversación. Agudicé mi oído y pude escuchar…

"-Es bochornoso, inmoral, patético y degenerado ¿Cómo pueden los muggles escribir cosas así, principalmente de profesores y una alumna?- refunfuñaba colérico.

-Los muggles solo expresan sus deseos ocultos, Severus, eso que no leíste la parte dos y tres.

-¿Hay más? ¿Se atrevieron a escribir más de esta porquería? ¡Yo jamás jugaría a un juego así, poniendo ese tipo de prendas sexuales a una de mis alumnas! ¿Qué pasaría si alguien del alumnado lo lee?

-Ese fic "Las misiones de Hermione" o también conocido como "Cójanse a Hermione" los alumnos no lo leerán, recuerda que yo los bajo de Internet, y ellos… (No pongo el link del fic ya que es prohibido para menores)

-Granger es de padres muggles, hasta Potter conoce…

-Tranquilo Severus nadie lo leerá."

Estaba perdida, al parecer no solo tenía que lidiar con el malvado Malfoy de "La Mentira", sino que había más, había escritos sexuales que me involucraban con profesores, era el acabose.

La profesora empezó la clase y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que el Malfoy del cuento era un OoC, que el Malfoy verdadero no era ni tan valiente ni tan malvado.

-Veremos que opinan cuando lean "Tu verdugo" que es el próximo fic con un Malfoy mucho más malo, y me gustaría que me dijeran como quieren que termine, o como imaginan que termina la historia.

Todos asentimos, Ron pidió la palabra.

-Mi personaje también es OoC, yo hubiera luchado por Hermione. –me dijo sugestivamente.

-Tú te quedaste con tu angelito –le recriminó Malfoy.

-Tendremos en cuenta su apreciación –dijo la profesora.

-Sí yo me quedé con Lavander, pero Hermione me quería a mí.

-Es solo un cuento –afirmó Malfoy, ofuscado.

-Granger- te espero ésta noche en la sala de los menesteres, a las 20hs, no falles, leeremos ahí al nuevo fic y veremos quien es el cobarde –espetó Malfoy.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Parte 1

"Tu verdugo" de Mad Aristocrad http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/ 4242275/ 1/ Tu_Verdugo

Tenía que ir, sin duda tenía que ir, no iba a pasar por cobarde, la idea de leer con Malfoy el fic, solos en un cuarto mágico, me alteraba y ni yo sabía a que se debía esas raras sensaciones que sentía, es que estaba muy confundida y no sabía cual era el verdadero Malfoy, si el de "Un Placer ser tu esclava" pícaro ganador, el de "Mi pequeña hermione" tierno, paternal o el de "La Mentira" malvado, odioso al principio y un tierno luego, ¿Cómo sería en éste nuevo fic?, sabía que no estaba terminado ¡Por Merlín, mi vida se había convertido en un gran cuanto, donde me costaba separar la realidad de lo fantástico…

Por un momento me puse en la cabeza de ellas, las autoras o autores, ¿Cómo sería su vida? Siempre fantaseando con cosas, porque me imagino que escribir éstas historias las hace ser muy creativas, a decir verdad no se si yo podría.

Estaba hecha un lío y así me quede dormida en mi cuarto, mi reloj mágico me despertó justo a las 19,30 hs, apenas tuve tiempo de cambiarme para llegar a la cita con él, con Draco Malfoy.

A las 20 hs llegué, la puntualidad era mi carta de presentación, amaba llegar a tiempo, y a pesar de encontrarme con Malfoy no iba a tardar adrede.

Recité tres veces a lo que iba y la puerta se abrió, había una lujosa sala con unos sillones que se veían muy cómodos y grandes lámparas, todo lo necesario para una larga lectura. Y ahí estaba él elegantemente sentado con el libro en la mano.

-Granger justo a tiempo, veo que eres puntual.

Sonreí, no quería hablar y menos empezar a pelear. Hizo un ademán y yo me senté en el sillón más alejado de él.

-No muerdo Granger –burló –me tenté y empecé a leer, creo que no te va a gustar –rió.

Furiosa tomé mi libro y lo empecé a devorar, si no a leer, lo devoraba mis ojos leían rápidamente, todos saben que esa es mi adicción y nadie ni siquiera Malfoy me podía ganar leyendo.

Los primeros capítulos eran tristísimos, ese maldito de Malfoy me había alejado de mi amor, y ahora se regocijaba, quería matarme y yo a él.

De una manera sutil la escritora nos iba acercando y los sentimientos se mezclaban tanto como los tenía mezclados en la realidad- pensé. Saqué mis ojos de la lectura y ví que Malfoy ya no estaba en su sillón…

-Sientes lo mismo que siento yo –me susurró, el desgraciado estaba tras de mí, inclinado susurrándome en mi oído.

-No te entiendo Malfoy –dije no muy convencida, mi voz parecía sin vida es que mi garganta estaba seca y casi no podía hablar.

-Que si ésta lectura te pone tan nerviosa como me pone a mí.

-¿Estas nervioso? –dije tratando de esquivar la respuesta.

-No repreguntes Granger, quiero que me digas qué te pasa cuando lees, o si eres de piedra y no te pasa nada.

Ni muerta iba a confesar que el corazón me palpitaba, la piel se me erizaba, la boca se me secaba y mis manos temblaban no solo cuando leía sino cuando lo tenía cerca.

-solo me siento rara.

-¿Rara? ¿Qué es lo raro?

-Raro es que unas simples muggles, se tomen tanto trabajo para emparentarnos, es …hasta gracioso.

-¿Gracioso? , pues lee el capítulo que sigue y veraz como nos emparientan y como terminamos encajando de una forma exacta, el uno con el otro…


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Parte 2

"Tu verdugo" de Mad Aristocrad http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/ 4242275/ 1/ Tu_Verdugo

Malfoy siseaba sugestivamente en mi oído, y yo no sabía si se estaba burlando o no, lo real es que como ya he comentado mi piel se estremecía con su cercanía así que me alejé de él todo lo que pude y empecé a leer…

La lectura hacía el efecto contrario en mí, al deseado. Calores, sentía calores y entre más seguía leyendo más nerviosa me ponía, ¿Es que las muggles todo lo arreglan en una cama? La escena era descomunal, terminábamos odiándonos, amándonos, lastimándonos. Me faltaba el aire, juro que me faltaba el aire, Malfoy lo notó.

-Un poco de cerveza de manteca, Granger, -dijo risueño.

Lo miré ofuscada pero bajé el vaso hasta el final, la garganta me agradeció, ya que pude espetar palabra.

-¡Gracias!

-Tu opinión acerca del capítulo, Granger.

-Ahora no pienso opinar, mañana en clase –aseveré.

-¡¿No te atreves Granger?! –reía. Es solo un cuento, ni que pasara realmente.

-Ya lo se, pero o leemos sin involucrarnos en el argumento o me voy –afirmé.

-De acuerdo solo leeremos.

Parte 3

Estaba nerviosa, la castaña se veía muy nerviosa, eso me agradaba, no entendía el porque desde que leíamos esas tonterías mi relación con mi antigua enemiga había mejorado sustancialmente, al parecer, funcionábamos exactamente cono las muggles nos describían.

Ella leía absorta, como la había mirado tantas veces leer, pero ahora era especial, ahora no solo la miraba, ahora la veía, y es que para mi asombro la otrora ratón de biblioteca estaba muy atractiva, si tan solo se arreglara un poco, podía decirse que era linda.

Se paró de golpe y se llevó una mano a la boca…

-¿Viste Granger?-lo dicho, en "Tu verdugo" somos el uno para el otro, con lazó mágico o sin él.

-¿Cómo se puede? ¿Cómo se puede?...

-¿Amarse de esa manera? ¡Oh chiquita! eres muy inexperta –le susurré.

Se enojó iba a irse, cuando le prometí solo seguir leyendo, sin comentarios, lo curioso es que leyendo, leyendo en nuestros respectivos sillones, ambos nos quedamos dormidos…

Cuando me desperté y me dí cuenta de lo sucedido, era muy tarde, ni siquiera íbamos a poder desayunar, ya que faltaban 10 para las nueve de la mañana hora en la que empezaba la clase de Snape y Trelawney, sacudí a la castaña ella se despertó asustada y cuando pudo reaccionar, ya los dos corríamos hacia el salón.

La clase había comenzado, y realmente me molestó que Snape nos hiciera que dar parados fuera mientras el tonto de Longbottom, decía:

-En realidad lo que opino es que sería más lógico, que Hermione quedara de pareja con Harry…


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Parte 4

"Tu verdugo" de Mad Aristocrad http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/ 4242275/ 1/ Tu_Verdugo

-No puede ser eso, Longbottom, es un Dramione , no un Harmione –contestó burlando Snape.

-¿No me digan que existen los Harmione? –preguntó Harry.

-¡Ah, No! Ahora resulta que hay de todo menos Ronmione, y encima en éste fic me matan en los primeros capítulos. –dijo Ron fastidioso.

-Por lo menos no eres un cobarde, como en el otro –siseo Malfoy.

-Siéntensen –gruño Snape y ambos fuimos a nuestros lugares, que por lo pronto era uno al lado del otro…

-Hay fic de todas la parejas, de las más variadas y de los menos pensados –dijo Trelawney –también hay parejas de igual sexo.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué horrible! –dijo Ron.

-¿También hay fic de profesores y de alumnos con profesores? –me atreví a preguntar.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia Granger –gritó el profesor –solo diremos que hay gran variedad de parejas, pero quienes nos ocupan en éstas clases son los Dramiones –siseó.

Ahora estaba muy segura, lo que había visto la clase anterior era un fic de Snape con alguien, por lo alterado del profesor, no le había gustado nada, tal vez hasta era un fic homosexual –pensé.

-A ver Potter, qué puede decirnos de "Tu Verdugo"

Harry se levantó de su asiento y miraba para todos lados, era evidente que el chico estaba incómodo con todo aquello sin embargo empezó a hablar…

-Es un fic, intenso, donde las emociones están a flor de piel, la autora no solo toma a la pareja principal para desarrollar la trama, también lo hace con otras parejas y hasta inventa personajes inexistentes como Alexander Blue.

-Sí, yo quiero que me lo presenten –dijo Parkinson, ante la risa generalizada -y tú, Susan no te atrevas a tocarlo porque te hechizo –burló.

-Muy bien Potter, y dígame Ginny Weasley, ¿Cómo piensa que va a terminar el fic?

-Yo creo que Malfoy la va a terminar matando, porque Voldemort se lo exige y así de paso libera a Harry también de Hermione y yo puedo ser feliz junto a él.

-Un final justo a su medida ¿No? Weasley.

-Y usted Granger ¿Cómo cree que la autora lo va a terminar?


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Parte 5

"Tu verdugo" de Mad Aristocrad http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/ 4242275/ 1/ Tu_Verdugo

-Yo…yo creo que debe triunfar el bien, auque dudo que yo pueda hacer algo para salvar a Malfoy de Azkaban, bueno yo no, la Hermione del cuento.

-Y que opina del amor que se tienen, en el fic, claro –preguntó la profesora.

-Que es enfermizo.

-¡Pero te gusta! –me susurró Malfoy.

Lo miré enojada y él solo reía, ¿Cómo se nota que siempre está bien parado en los fics, a pesar de ser un déspota? Parece que a las muggles les encanta igual –pensé.

-Correcto, Granger ¿Y usted cree posible un amor así? –Malfoy.

-¡Por supuesto! Están unidos por el lazo mágico, y precisamente nosotros no vamos negar que la magia, existe.

La clase largó una carcajada.

-Es tan romántico -dijo casi a los gritos Luna.

-Eso es sadismo, no romanticismo –afirmó Ginny.

-Tú lo dices porque en el fics eres vampiro- le dijo Zabini seductoramente.

-Solo espero que la autora me de el placer de matarte –contestó la pelirroja.

-Sueña Weasley sueña.

-¡Señores estamos analizando la trama de un fic, no sus riñas personales! -argumentó Snape.

Estábamos analizando todos, la situación cuando apareció en el salón McGonagal, acompañada de un chico alto, de cabellos oscuros y ojos celestes cielo.

-Disculpen profesores, sé que esta clase es una de las más populares de todo Hogwarts, por lo mismo me atrevía traer a éste nuevo alumno que nos acompañará un tiempo, él viene de la zona más fría de nuestro planeta criado por sus padres, magos reconocidos, el señor ha venido a pasar unos meses en nuestra institución.

-Y de qué país es oriundo –preguntó Snape.

-De Tierra del fuego, Argentina –contestó el muchacho.

-Bienvenido –le dijo la profesora.

-¿Cómo es su nombre? –dijo Snape.

-Alexander Bleu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mis niñas quiero saber si prefieren un cap corto todos los días o uno largo semanal. Mas largos solo puedo hacerlos semanalmente jajaja

Gracias por leer

Besitos bigi.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Parte 6

"Tu verdugo" de Mad Aristocrad http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/ 4242275/ 1/ Tu_Verdugo

Hubo un murmullo generalizado. McGonagal se retiró dejando al nuevo parado en el medio del salón.

-Puede sentarse a mi lado –dijo Pansy sonriente –y tú Susan te vas con los Gryffindor –todos rieron.

Alexander caminó hasta Parkinson, se sentó ondeando su capa y supe que era un fuerte competidor, pude ver a la ratón de biblioteca mirándolo con las mejillas encendidas, nos miramos con Blaise y Theo, nos entendimos, lo antes posible teníamos que dejarle en claro al sujeto cuales eran las chicas intocables…

-Tú, eres tan apuesto como en el libro, Alexander ¿Cómo pudo saber la escritora de tu existencia? –dijo Lovegood con cara de boba. Se escuchó un suspiro generalizado y el nuevo se echó a reír.

-No te das cuenta, que no sabe de qué estas hablando Lovegood.

-Yo le explico –dijo Pansy.

-Gracias Parkinson, pero nosotros se lo explicamos –dijo Snape y le empezó con toda la perorata del fic y su participación en él.

El nuevo parecía asombrado, y ellas se desvivían por explicarle, hasta que Trelawney puso un poco de cordura.

-Sigamos con el análisis, dígame Malfoy ¿Qué opina de las escenas de sexo y como cree o le gustaría que termine el fic.

Pobre profesora –pensé –justo a mí me iba a poner a hablar de sexo, comencé…

-Excelentes, me fascinan las escenas dónde tanto nos amamos como nos detestamos, son tan…tan…reales, tan fuertes, tan apasionados, que hasta me siento identificado con el sujeto, el Malfoy del cuento ama y no debe hacerlo, el lazo lo obliga, pero él ama más allá de eso, Granger por su parte pronto se olvida del muerto, y se revuelca pasionalmente matándose ambos a orgasmos.

-Entendimos –Gracias Malfoy, solo díganos como espera que termine.

-Creo que Malfoy acabará con todos, con Voldemort, lo va a matar si sigue pidiéndole la cabeza de Granger y a Grindelwald lo va a sacar a patadas del cuerpo de Nott y lo va a exterminar.

-¿Y cómo piensa que Malfoy va a lograr todo eso?

-Fácil, en cuanto Potter acabe con los horocrux se carga a Voldemort, le lanza un Avada. Se encama con Carmille y ambos terminan de convencer a Grindelwald que el cuerpo de Theo es un asco, le proponen el de Krum que es más poderoso y cuando el infeliz está haciendo el cambio ¡Saz! Le lanzan un hechizo de mafia negra y lo reducen a polvo.

-Muy bien Señor Malfoy ¡Qué imaginación!

-Aver Señorita Lovegood ¿Qué piensa usted que pasará con su pareja en el fic? –le preguntó.

-Yo creo que todo se solucionará, me encantan los finales felices, después de todo Theo, el del fic, es un amor, se librará de ese parásito él solo con su fuerza de voluntad y lo hará cuando vea en peligro a su hija.

-Muy bien Luna, muy romántico.

-Tienen sobre el pupitre el último capítulo que ha publicado Mad Aristocrad, para la próxima clase lo traen leído.

-Nuestros próximos fic a analizar son "Antes" de Chimel .?hilit=%20antes y "Malfario en la senda del caos" de Dadelos .


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Parte 7

"Tu verdugo" de Mad Aristocrad http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/ 4242275/ 1/ Tu_Verdugo

El último capítulo publicado por la autora Mad Aristocrad fue revelador, Malfoy había encontrado a Granger…

Nos encontramos con Malfoy en la sala de los menesteres para leer el último capítulo ya que seguramente los profesores se empeñarían en que fuéramos nosotros quienes diéramos el punto de vista, patético, más patético era encontrarme con Malfoy de verdad y estar los dos solos en ese lugar…

-Llegas tarde –me dijo Malfoy ni bien entré susurrándome las palabras, lo miré directa a los ojos y negué con la cabeza como no entendiendo el punto de que él fuera tan idiota. Sonrió con esa sonrisa que las muggles describen tan bien en sus cuentos, esa sonrisa que antes me exasperaba y ahora encontraba terriblemente sexy.

-Estuve relogeando el capítulo y no sabes Granger la que te espera.

Empecé a transpirar, pensé en una escena de sexo tal como habíamos leído días atrás, no podría resistirlo, notaba que cada vez me incomodaba más al leer ese tipo de escenas, era como si mi piel se mimetizara y mi corazón se desbocara. No había podido echarle un vistazo al capítulo así que estaba en ascuas… Para mi fortuna ni bien comencé a leer la autora se dedicaba a las otras parejas, leí como Alexander Bleu era manipulado por las dos mujeres de su vida, como Pansy casi mata a Susan y sonreí al pensar ¿Qué sentiría el chico nuevo al verse en un fic? y ¿Qué pensaría de esas dos mujeres? Creo que yo huiría de ambas- pensé.

-¿Te resulta gracioso el capítulo Granger? –me preguntó fastidiado.

Yo le conteste algo que lo fastidió más evidentemente a Malfoy no le había hecho gracia la llegada de Bleu…

-No Malfoy, solo pensaba en el chico Bleu, creerá que las muggles están locas y nosotros más por leerlas.

-Entonces no llegaste a la parte interesante, auque si me fastidias puedo recreártela.

Saltee unos párrafos y llegué a dónde Malfoy quería, el idiota se alardeaba porque su homónimo del fic casi me mata apretándome el cuello, lo que siguió fue la declaración más auténtica que jamás haya leído, el Malfoy del fic, le hacía saber a Hermione, cuanto la necesitaba, como iba a protegerla a pesar de jugarse la vida por ello y cono en un acuerdo tácito, le hacía saber su vida estaba en manos de ella, la única que dejaría que lo matara, asimismo le afirmó que nadie la iba a matar, nadie que no fuera él.

-No lo creo –dije sin pensar en voz alta.

-¿Qué es lo que no crees Granger?

-Que llegado el momento intenten matarse mutuamente, seguramente uno va a morir, protegiendo al otro.

-¿Morirías por mí Granger?

-Sí, moriría por ti –afirmé –en el cuento…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Hola mis niñas hermosas!!!

Gracias por todos sus comentarios hermosos,

Se que me están recomendando fic Dramiones, para poner en el fic, pero el problema es que si no los he leído me es imposible poder agregarlos.(sigan recomendando si los leí no hay problema)

Los fic de Herpotter y Embrecita, se que son geniales pero no los leí, y me llevaría mucho tiempo hacerlo, también me recomendaron de Snape que tampoco leí.

Si alguna quiere tomar la idea general del fic puede hacer la segunda parte utilizando otras parejas y otros fics respetando a las autoras y recomendando sus escritos.

Las quiero mucho.

Besitos bigi


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Parte 1

"Antes" de Chimel http :// harrypotter. lsf. com. ar/antes- una-historia -del-pasado- lemmon- terminado- ? hilit= % 20 antes

Sonreí haciéndole burla, en ese momento hubiera jurado que cualquiera de los dos hubiéramos muerto por el otro, es que el momento se había convertido en algo especial, pero Granger era Granger, y creo que adrede rompió el encanto, y digo que fue adrede porque sus mejillas estaban encendidas y no había otra razón…

-Tenemos que leer el próximo fic, Malfoy.

La miré incrédulo, tomé el ejemplar de mi mochila y leí Antes: Una historia del pasado.

Comenzamos a leer, podía ver los ojos de Granger deslizarse rápidamente por el escrito, pude verla fruncir el seño, así que me hundí en la lectura para ver de qué se trataba.

-¡Mis antepasados también eran muggles! ¡Tenía la esperanza de ser descendiente de magos de alguna forma! –me dijo.

-Es un cuento Granger -espeté muerto de risa.

-¡Lo se idiota! Solo que tenía esperanzas que la autora…¡Olvídalo! –refunfuñó.

-¿Qué se siente ser el amigo pobre, de un Weasley? – me dijo maliciosamente.

No le contesté seguí leyendo, la historia era de dos épocas paralelas, la actual y la pasada, al parecer nuestras vidas chocarían de manera amorosa en un punto, tanto en el presente, como antes…

El antepasado de Weasley era un capullo, y Hermione estaba casada con Harry.

-¡No puedo creer que la autora te haya puesto casada con Potty, desde el comienzo!

-Ni siquiera lees correctamente- me dijo –Harry, es Evans.

La odié siempre tan perfeccionista, tan sabelotodo, definitivamente ya no moriría por ella, no por la verdadera, no por la Hermione Granger actual, de carne y hueso, la que desgraciadamente tenía a mi lado, con quien tenía que compartir toda esa lectura…

Habían pasado dos horas y todavía nos quedaba mucho por leer… pude ver que tenía los ojos inyectados en lágrimas, creo que le había afectado mucho la parte dónde persigo a su gato para matarlo…

-Tranquila Granger, amo a los gatos –le susurré.

-ojalá la autora lo supiera, no me gustaría perder a Crookshanks también.

-Pero me tienes a mí en el presente y en el pasado.

-Idiota. En el presente sufrimos un hechizo.

-¿Crees que es OoC, mi personaje?

-No eres en el cuento el mismo desgraciado, peleas, a sabiendas que por culpa del hechizo yo sufro tus golpes.

-Son tus amiguitos los culpables, pero dime Granger, ya son más de las 24hs y todavía estamos juntos. Te está gustando la idea ¿No? –dije acercándome mucho a su rostro, tanto que hasta podría haberla besado.

-¡Merlín es muy tarde! -gritó –en clase seguimos –dijo huyendo descaradamente.

Al pasar delante de mí para irse pude sentir su aroma, un aroma especial, un aroma al que me estaba acostumbrando, un aroma al que necesitaba, ya. Demasiado.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Parte 2

"Antes" de Chimel http :// harrypotter. lsf. com. ar/antes- una-historia -del-pasado- lemmon- terminado- ? hilit= % 20 antes

Me pasé la noche pensando en él, en el Malfoy de los fics y en el verdadero. Se parecían ¡Por Merlín que se parecían! Y eso que en cada fic las distintas escritoras le daban personalidades opuestas, pero así era el verdadero, a veces cruel, a veces tierno, a veces bueno, a veces malvado, otras hasta dulce, a veces niño, a veces mío, otras de nadie…

Me quedé dormida entrando la madrugada, por lo que odié al despertador muggle cuando sonó a las 7hs de la mañana.

-¡Vamos Herms, despierta! ¿Es que no vas a ir a la clase de Snape y Trelawney? Yo sí pediré a los profesores contactarme con la autora de éste fic nefasto, ¿Cómo va a escribir que mi antepasado era amigote de un Malfoy, por más afeminado que sea? –gritó Ron desde la sala común.

Ese comentario bastó para despabilarme, Ron haría un escándalo en la clase. ¡Tenía que parar eso!

Me cambié lo más rápido que pude y en cinco minutos estaba con mis dos mejores amigos camino al salón…

-Ron, no se te ocurra decir en clase que Draco en el fic es afeminado, primero porque no lo es, en ningún momento la autora sugiere algo así, segundo porque si dices eso se te va a vengar, y digamos que los Weasley del fic no son muy favorecidos.

-Claro que no salimos favorecidos, recuerda que esta mierda de clase, solo lee DRAMIONES así que pintan a ese idiota como un super dotado. ¿Por qué no leen un Ron & Hermione, o un Ron & Luna de última un Ron & Pansy?

-Si quieres puedo sugerirlo –dijo Hermione, Harry largó una carcajada.

-No gracias –dijo mi pelirrojo amigo ofuscado. Justo llegamos al salón y entramos, mi mejor es nada estaba ya sentado en el pupitre central y me miraba con cara arrogante, tanto que tuve ganas de sugerir un Ron & Hermione para la próxima.

Pude ver entrar al chico nuevo Alexander Bleu, que me sonreía mientras se sentaba junto a Parkinson…también ví la cara de odio que le dedicaba Malfoy, sin duda a los varones el nuevo no les había caído bien…

El rubio se acercó y me habló al oído…

-Te espero en la sala de los menesteres, Granger.

-¿Qué? –casi grité.

Él meneó la cabeza como si yo fuera estúpida.

-Que te espero al término de la clase en la…

-ya te entendí no soy estúpida –resoplé.

La clase fue caótica, la profesora le pidió opinión a Ron:

-Yo opino que mi personaje del pasado es OcC. Yo nunca sería amigo de Malfoy, además insinúa que mi antepasado es más atractivo y tiene ojos verdes ¡Ningún Weasley tiene ojos verdes! –afirmó.

-Y bueno Weasley por lo menos, no te matan o eres un cobarde, si hasta te hicieron guapo – dijo Zabini. Todos rieron.

La clase siguió entre quejas y aciertos, yo estaba nerviosa, hasta que llegué a la cita…

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? –dije al llegar y encontrar todo oscuro.

Él salió detrás de un armario, se acercó y me besó apasionadamente.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Parte 3

"Antes" de Chimel http :// harrypotter. lsf. com. ar/antes- una-historia -del-pasado- lemmon- terminado- ? hilit= % 20 antes

Malfoy me acorraló contra una pared, ¡Se que te gusto Aësia! – me susurró al oído llamándome como en uno de los fics (La Pequeña Hermione).

Sentí mi cuerpo desfallecer, ese nombre susurrado en mi oído luego del beso descomunal, apasionado, cálido, mío, estaba cayendo en la tentación y ya no podía resistirme…

-¿¡Qué quieres Malfoy!? -repetí.

-Me crees si te digo que no lo sé, Aësia. Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a ti, a tenerte cerca, a que estés en mis aventuras, las de los cuentos, siempre juntos ¿Es una locura?

-¡Lo es Dat'na! -le contesté. –No podemos sentirnos atraídos por lo que pasa en historias, yo…yo… ni siquiera te gusto, se perfectamente que no soy tu tipo.

-No lo sabes, no lo eras Aësia, hace un mes te hubiera jurado que no eras mi tipo, ahora...

-Ahora nada, es todo fantasía, No soy descendiente de gitanos muggles en el pasado y tampoco estamos unidos por un hechizo, donde ambos sentimos lo que nos pasa mutuamente, en el presente ¡Es todo fantasía! ¿Y si leemos un fic Pansy Draco o Ron Hermione? Tú te enamorarías de Parkinson y yo de Ron, es absurdo.

-No lo creo –me dijo y dando un portazo se fue…

Parte 4

Estaba loco de remate, besé a Granger y hasta casi hice una declaración amorosa, la muy idiota estropeó todo diciéndome que si leíamos un Ron Hermione ella se enamoraba de Weasley ¡Por Merlín! Si eso pasara me encargaría personalmente de romper todos los tomos de ese cuento patético.

Sentía en mi boca el sabor de sus labios y no quería hacerlo. Llegué a mi sala común tenía el fic en mi mochila así que seguí leyendo…

La imagen de Granger pasando tantas situaciones por mí me aturdía, llegué al final, realmente el escrito era muy bueno, el resto del día pase distraído, no quería pensar, no quería pensar en ella…

A la clase siguiente…

-¿Qué opina del final del fic, Parkinson?

-Al decir verdad –decía la morena mirando a Bleu sugestivamente –el hecho de que fuera su hija quien terminara narrando la historia me emocionó, pensar que desde antes se amaban, desde épocas pasadas, desde sus antepasados es impactante.

-¿Y usted señorita Lovegood? – le preguntó la Trelawney.

-Malfoy del presente no mató al gato de Herms, eso que se tragó el anillo, creo que desde ahí, él, empezó a amarla…

-Muy romántico pero señorita Lovegood dígame algo acerca de la narración…

-Profesora, hablamos de una muy buena autora, ella misma dice que escribe en borrador y luego pasa los capítulos, es un fic muy cuidado.

-Para la próxima clase lean "Malfario en la senda del caos" de Dadelos http:// losexitososfics. /fic-f6/ malfario-en-la- senda-del- caos- t240. htm , especialmente lo analizaran Malfoy, Granger y Ron Weasley por una parte, Parkinson y Potter, por la otra, quiero que analicen la personalidad de los personajes, de sus homónimos, a ver que les parece…


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Parte 1

"Malfario en la senda del caos" de Dadelos http:// losexitososfics . foroactivo .net /fic-f6/ malfario -en-la-senda-del-caos- t240. htm

En éste fic ella comenzaba casada con Weasley ¡Mierda! Justo con el idiota, no podría haber sido Zabini o Nott, siempre la contrafigura era la detestable comadreja –pensé.

Al parecer el ministerio andaba tras de mí, o mejor dicho tras de todos los mortífagos, y el trío dorado eran aurors.

Detuve mi lectura, me había acostumbrado a leer con Granger, así que decidí ir por ella la muy perra se había ido con sus amiguitos ni bien terminó la hora y no pude reiterarle la cita en la sala de los menesteres, no me importaba iría por ella, no había pensado delatarla delante de sus guardaespaldas, pero la situación me superó…

Corrí hasta los jardines.

-Granger –llamé.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-gruñó. Fue despectiva y de mal talante, eso no era justo, solo yo podía ser despectivo, no se lo iba a permitir.

-Quiero recordarte que hoy a las ocho nos reunimos nuevamente en la sala de los menesteres –sisee. Dándome media vuelta y dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Parte 2

Levanté la vista y pude ver a Malfoy leer el nuevo fic, tomé y ejemplar y me puse a hacer lo mismo, al parecer estaba casada con Ron, éramos auror y estábamos buscando a los mortífagos. Saltee unos capítulos y mis ojos se posaron en unos párrafos, era atrapada y había un abuso del cual era salvada por él. No quise leer más, no quería verle la cara de "en todas las historias te salvo el pellejo" o de "siempre caes a mis pies" así que me levanté y me fui con mis amigos sin mirarlo siquiera.

Al alejarme me angustié un poco, tendría que leer sola ya que no le dí tiempo a hacer una nueva cita y sin quedar de acuerdo ni loca me aparecía, pero Malfoy era Malfoy y se apareció en el jardín justo cuando estaba con Harry y Ron

-Quiero recordarte que hoy a las ocho nos reunimos nuevamente en la sala de los menesteres –me dijo el muy perro y se fue dejando desatada una ola de preguntas de mis amigos.

-¿Qué es eso que te reúnes con Malfoy n-u-e-v-a-m-e-n-t-e? –dijo Harry.

-¡Y en la sala de los menesteres! –vociferó Ron.

-No es nada chicos solo estamos leyendo los fics.

-¿Y por que entonces no nos contaste?

-Lo olvidé. No tiene importancia –dije, segura que mataría al rubio.

A la noche…

Lo tenía decidido. No iba a ir, no me iba a dejar dominar por Malfoy, el no decidía mi vida y yo podía leer perfectamente el libro sola.

Me senté en mi escritorio y me serví jugo de calabaza fresco que siempre los elfos dejaban en una especie de refrigerador que había en todas las salas comunes.

Me dispuse a leer, comencé desde el principio y a pesar de ser una historia muy entretenida, algo me faltaba, miraba el reloj muggle de mi muñeca a cada rato, 20 hs…20, 10 hs…pensaba que haría el rubio al ver que no llegaba.

20, 20 hs, no pude más me levanté de mi silla dispuesta a ir corriendo a la sala de los menesteres, dispuesta a encontrarme con él.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Parte 3

"Malfario en la senda del caos" de Dadelos http: // losexitososfics .foroactivo. net/fic- f6/ malfario-en-la-senda- del-caos- t240. htm

Draco Malfoy POV

¡No venía! Ya eran más de las 20 hs y Hermione Granger no aparecía, la muy estúpida, seguramente se había puesto a leer con sus dos guardaespaldas, incapaz de decirles que los abandonaría para cumplir la cita con una persona mucho más interesante, por supuesto conmigo.

Respiré profundo y barajé la idea de que tal vez su retraso se debía a "problemas femeninos", a sabiendas que todas las mujeres tenían de vez en cuando algún que otro "problema femenino" y Granger era mujer –sonreí pensando.

20 minutos de retraso ¡Mierda! No había justificación a tanto atraso era evidente que no pensaba venir así que fui por ella.

Iba caminando aceleradamente ondeando mi capa, tal como me gustaba hacer, cuando la veo venir corriendo, entonces tuve una brillante idea me escondí y cuando pasó ante mí la jale dentro de un aula vacía…

Parte 4

Hermione Granger POV

Veinte minutos eran mucho tiempo, iba corriendo cuando fui interceptada y jalada hacia un salón desierto…

-¿Qué haces imbécil?

-¡Granger!, ¡Granger!, ¡Granger! Es tarde.

-Lo se idiota.

-Sabes, me está gustando tenerte cerca –susurró en mi oído.

-¿Qué no pudiste leer sin mi? –espeté.

-Al decir verdad, no tenía a quien fastidiar –me dijo mientras me daba un cariñoso beso en la frente. –Vamos –me jaló y fuimos caminando aceleradamente muy callados los dos hasta la sala de los menesteres.

Al llegar…

-Ves Granger, así tiene que ser, ambos en ésta sala leyendo.

Decidí no prestarle atención y me puse a leer…

-Soy un amor ¿No es cierto Granger? Te acabo se salvar de una buena en el fic, y ahora mueres por mí, lástima que estoy casado.

-Viudo Malfoy, lee bien, estás viudo.

-Me gustaría saber que piensa Pansy de su absurdo romance con Potter.

-Pues mañana se lo preguntas y listo.

-También me gustaría saber la opinión del cara rajada ¿Y tú Granger? ¿Qué opinas tú, del accionar de tu maridito del fic? -Siseo en mi oreja.

Iba a contestarle cuando la puerta de la sala se abre y entran por la misma Harry y Ron llenos de libros dispuestos a acompañarnos el resto de la noche…


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Parte 5

"Malfario en la senda del caos" de Dadelos http:// losexitososfics ./fic-f6 /malfario-en-la- senda-del-caos -t240. htm

Draco Malfoy POV

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que éstos dos entraran? –grité descontrolado.

-Solo estaban leyendo ¿No es cierto? –espetó el pelirrojo.

La cara de Granger era un manjar, iba y venía mirándonos desencajada.

-Sí estamos solo leyendo, Ron, y pueden entrar porque seguramente pidieron una "sala de lectura junto a ti y a mí, Malfoy, ¿¡No es nada extraordinario!? –bufó la chica.

-Pues a mí no me parece que estos estén aquí, es un lugar privado –insistí.

-Pues te olvidaste de aclararlo –dijo el marcado –si no, nunca hubiéramos podido entrar –afirmó.

Estaba furioso y esos tres lo estaban disfrutando, la muy desgraciada se sentó en nuestro escritorio con un tipejo de esos a cada lado. No entendía para qué habían traído todos los fics hasta el momento leídos. No tuve más remedio que sentarme a leer yo también…

-Weasley eres un cretino –afirmé.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie muy colorado dispuesto a pelear.

-Tranquilo "Toro" hablaba del fic.

-¿Toro?, ¡No me digas toro –Hurón!

-Y Tú no me digas Hurón, toro. Además yo te lo digo con fundamentos –comencé a reír. Eres lo más parecido que vi en mi vida, a un toro, ve algo rojo y arremete, sin pensar ¿Me entiendes?

Pude ver la cara del pelirrojo enfurecer, también asombro y algo de risas en sus dos amigos que trataban de calmarlo, como si fuera fácil, como si fuera fácil calmar a un Toro.

-Volviendo al fic –dije fastidiado. Tú Weasley eres un mentiroso aprovechado y tú Poty, me agrada que seas bueno con Pansy y su hija, también la personalidad que te dio la autora, debe admirarte, de lo contrario.

-¡Ya basta! –Dijo la castaña cerrando el libro mal humorada –mañana, discutimos en clase –afirmó yéndose.

En la siguiente clase…

Pansy Parkinson POV

-Me encantó el fic, creo que mi personaje con Potter tenía un encanto especial –dijo Pansy. –además adoré tener a esa niña, Violetta es un gran nombre ¿No es cierto Alexander?

El moreno se levantó y empezó a analizar el fic, hablaba con mucho tecnicismo, de la forma de narrar y de los distintos personajes, alabó que el bien triunfara, y condenó la manera de actuar de Ron Weasley en el fics…en ese momento Trelawney le preguntó que opinaba de la relación Potter Parkinson.

-Opino que es una pena que en ese fic no participara yo, Alexander Bleu.

Pansy le guinó un ojo, todos rieron y la profesora hizo aparecer a los dos próximos fics a leer "El diario de un seductor, por Draco Malfoy" de Guishe http:// losexitososfics. foroactivo. net/fic-f6/ el-diario-de-un- seductor-por-draco-malfoy- t50. htm y "Gigoló" de CatMalfoy **http: //www .fanfiction. net/s/ 2611994/ 1/**


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Parte 1

"Gigoló" de CatMalfoy **http: //www. fanfiction. net/s/ 2611994/ 1/**

Hermione Granger POV

No me podía concentrar. En ninguna de las clases que siguieron pude lograr dejar de pensar en la catástrofe de la noche anterior ¿Por qué Ron y Harry eran tan metidos? Ahora se aparecerían todas las noches a fastidiar, y así… no quería admitirlo, pero me era grato leer esas historias con Malfoy y ahora habíamos sido…

¡No importa! Pensaría en la forma en que la sala de los menesteres no los dejara entrar, para algo era la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, pero auque lo lograra todo se había echado a perder Malfoy no me había recordado la cita, y sin cita… Yo podría ir y decirle, pero antes muerta que admitir cuanto necesitaba su compañía, muerta así me sentía…

Iba caminado junto a mis amigos, ellos me habían arruinado el día pero los desgraciados se habían pasado la tarde: Ron besuqueando a Lavander y Harry tras los pasos de Ginny… y yo sin Malfoy.

Me rehusé seguir con ellos así que inventé una visita a la biblioteca, sabía que no me iban a acompañar así que me quedé el reto que faltaba para la hora del la cena leyendo un libro, más bien dando vuelta a las páginas de un libro porque leer no lo había leído, tampoco quise leer el nuevo fic, que tenía en mi mochila. No sin él, no sin Malfoy.

A las 7,30 hs fui al gran comedor, ahí estaba él, pero ni me miró, parecía muy entretenido con el pelo de Parkinson que estaba a su lado, pude ver que no era la única molesta por esa actitud, en la mesa de Slytherim se encontraba Alexander Bleu mirando la escena con cara de pocos amigos, así que tuve una idea, brillante por supuesto.

Saludé a Bleu con la mano y éste me contestó. No había pasado unos segundos cuando el moreno se acercó a mi mesa y tomándome por la cintura me besó, quedé atónita, eso no me lo esperaba, menos lo que me susurró en el oído.

-Se que te gusta Malfoy, venganza Granger, me vengaré de Pansy y tú de él.

Contra toda regla acepté y ante la mirada estupefacta de Harry Ron, Parkinson y Malfoy, redoblé la apuesta y tomando al moreno de la túnica le estampé un sonoro beso que ni yo misma creía poder dar.

-Búscate una cama Granger –gritó Zabini.

Ambos nos sonreímos y cada uno se sentó en su mesa.

-¡Sin comentarios! –gruñí a Ron y a Harry que me iban a atacar a preguntas, con una cara que no les di oportunidad de hablar.

Al terminar la cena volví a entristecer al notar como se hacían las 20 hs y tendría que leer sola a "Gigoló" me fui hacia la sala común sola ya que mis amigos parecían ofendidos, cuando fui jalada por Malfoy.

-¿Tenemos una cita no?

-No Malfoy, primero tú no me lo dijiste antes y segundo Ron y Harry…

-Resolví que leamos en otro lugar, ¡Vamos!

Me tomó del brazo y prácticamente me arrastró hacia el baño de Myrtle, La llorona.

-Leeremos aquí –me dijo

-¿En un baño?

-Vamos sabelotodo se que has leído en lugares peores.

No le contesté y empecé a leer Gigoló ¡Por Merlín! Mi vida en el fic no podía ser más patética –pensé.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Parte 2

"Gigoló" de CatMalfoy **http : // . net /s /2611994 /1/**

Draco Malfoy POV

Estaba jugando con el pelo de Pansy cuando veo a mi sabelotodo saludar efusivamente a Bleu, el infeliz le correspondió el saludo, eso me había molestado, más cuando se levantó de golpe fue hacia ella y la besó, en realidad se besaron la muy ingrata le respondió…

Tenía que hacer algo, no tenía cita con ella y no podía ir a la sala de los menesteres, no con el dúo dinámico persiguiéndola, pensé la posibilidad de mi cuarto o el de ella pero la santurrona seguramente se negaría.

El lugar perfecto me vino a la mente, el del baño de la llorona, nadie iba por allí así que fui a buscarla y la arrinconé hasta lograr llevármela donde quería.

Chilló un poco, realmente las escritoras la describían a la perfección Granger siempre se quejaba de algo –sonreí. Mas sonreí cuando empecé a leer Gigoló, Granger era una patética solterona sin vida social propia y tenía que pagar fortunas por una compañía. Yo.

Realmente las escritoras, por lo menos las de los Dramiones me aman, siempre salgo bien de cualquier situación eso me complacía podía decir que agradecía a Trelawney que haya aumentado mi popularidad en todo Hogwarts…

-Granger, en éste fic eres patéticamente insufrible excepto en la cama –susurré. –sin embargo hablando de tu vida amorosa, ¿Qué fue lo que paso con el imbécil de Bleu?

-No te incumbe Malfoy.

-Estoy seguro que a él le gusta Pansy ¿Por qué te besó? ¿Y por qué lo besaste?

-No te importa, son mis cosas.

-Tal vez ambos se pusieron c-e-l-o-s-o-s, digo él por Pansy y tú por mí.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Yo se quien soy Granger, muchos y ninguno a la vez, como en los cuentos, y ésta semana soy "Tú gigoló" –le murmuré, pude sentirla temblar, eso me agradaba, no podía equivocarme tanto, no yo que tenía experiencia de sobra con las mujeres, a Granger, la tenía a mis pies, y a decir verdad, yo Draco Malfoy estaba a los pies de ella.

Frunció el ceño y se dispuso a seguir con la lectura, estaba agitada seguramente estaba por las escenas hot del cuento, donde nos amábamos con lujuria.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué pensará Trelawney de esto? –espetó sin darse cuenta en voz alta.

-Seguramente se acalorará –dije atrevido. Ella se puso roja, no pudo ser más tierna así que sin proponérmelo me acerqué a ella la tomé de su blusa la atraje hacia mí, y la besé, como en los fic, como en la vida real, como nunca había besado a nadie.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Parte 3 Los siguientes fics son prohibidos para menores +18

"Gigoló" de CatMalfoy **http ://www. /s/ 2611994/1/**

"Atrapada" de bigi http: //harrypotter .. ar/atrapada -her-hot- 

"Vendetta" Mad Aristocrad http: //www. fanfiction. net/s/ 4858845/ 1/ Vendetta ( en proceso)

Hermione Granger POV

¡Oh! ¡Por dios! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Por los dos juntos! ¿Es que McGonagal no puede elegir otro tipo de fics? Más ingenuos, menos hot, más…más… ¡Escolares!

Mi cuerpo, ¿Qué mi cuerpo? Toda yo estaba en el borde de un abismo, luego del beso que nos dimos con Malfoy, y digo nos dimos porque no logré resistir a corresponderle y ahora estábamos ambos leyendo ésto…

-Primero Tu verdugo, Antes, Malfario… Aësia, Dat'na…Ahora "Gigoló" "El diario de un seductor" ¿Qué sigue por Merlín? ¡McGonagal me quiere ver muerta! ¿Acaso sigue "Atrapada"? –grité.

-¿¡Qué dijiste Granger!? ¿Acaso leíste ATRAPADA? –burló.

-¡Cállate Malfoy!

-Leíste ATRAPADA… leíste ATRAPADA… leíste ATRAPADA –canturreaba a los gritos, ¿Cómo puedes haberla leído si Trelawney no, nos la ha facilitado?

-¿Y tú Malfoy, al parecer tú también la leíste? –me indigné.

-Tú primero cariño, ¿Cómo obtuviste el fic?

-Fue Ginny, al parecer sus hermanos, tú sabes, hacen negocios…

-¡Trafican fics! Así la debe haber conseguido Zabini, ¿A que no tienes a "Vendetta"? –me preguntó, era mi acabose, no podía creer que el rubio leyera esos dos fics, solo atiné a pedirle…

-Escucha Malfoy si te llegas a casar con una tal Alina o Astoria, hazme el favor, no le pongas Scorpius a tu hijo.

El rubio se largo a reír me tomó de los hombros y me dio un beso en la frente.

-¡Sabes Granger, nunca me casaré con esas brujas! Y si lo hago igual termino contigo –burló siseando.

Al otro día en clases…

Ron y Harry estaban furiosos, al parecer no habían podido encontrar a Hermione en toda la noche, cosa que los indignaba, sobretodo al no saber que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo su amiga con ese.

Parte 4

Draco Malfoy POV

Lo primero que vi ni bien entré en el salón, fue a los dos payasos enojadísimos con mi castaña, tanto que se dignaron a no lamberle las botas desde que habían llegado.

Ella me miró y enrojeció, cosa que no paso desapercibido en los otros dos, que olvidaron sus enojos y fueron hacia ella.

-Hermione dinos exactamente ¿Qué hay entre tú y Malfoy? –dijo Potty con furia.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Parte 5

"Gigoló" de CatMalfoy **.net/s/2611994/1/**

Hermione Granger POV

-No les diré nada, o mejor dicho sí les diré "somos amantes" –les susurré.

-¿Qué? –dijeron ambos a los gritos.

Toda la clase nos estaba mirando y vi la sonrisa de Malfoy que no podía estar más divertido, así que pensé en relajarme yo también…

-¡Chicos, no me molesten más! No les contaré nada, nosotros somos amigos, pero no tienen derecho a someterme a un interrogatorio cada vez que se les plazca ¿O acaso yo los interrogo a ustedes?

-Pero Hermione tú no…-atinó a balbucear Ron

-Sabemos que tú eres muy cautelosa y no harías eso –afirmó Harry –sin embargo nosotros lo hacemos porque nos preocupas.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que pude convencerlos que era una santa y que no tenía nada con nadie, logré hacerlo cuando vieron a Bleu muy acalambrado con Parkinson, y entendieron que el beso que nos dimos era solo una venganza que le dio sus frutos, si me permiten decirlo.

El chico me guiñó un ojo, y le sonreí, en eso entra Trelawney dispuesta a discutir Gigoló…

Snape la seguía al parecer el profesor estaba bien cansado de leer fics muggles, se lo veía ojeroso y de muy mal talante, cosa que a la profesora la tenía sin cuidado más bien parecía disfrutar…

-Dime Severus terminaste de leer "El Malvado" .?sid=0db86ee3f92a0e4364a604b8ac6dc1e7 -Sentí susurrar a Minerva, es que auque quiera negarlo tenía en mi poder una de las orejas mágicas de sortilegios Weasley y al verlo entrar a Snape con ese libro no pude controlar mi curiosidad…

-¡No se te ocurra nombrarlo!

-Es que tal vez lo podaríamos discutir en clase.

-¡Jamás!

-Pero la contrafigura no es Granger, al decir verdad es una alumna inexistente, ¿Qué podría dañarte, eso?

Todos podíamos ver lo enojado que estaba el profesor, y me miraba a mí más furioso que a nadie…

-No lo permitiré, primero "El Malvado" está sin terminar.

-Sabemos que la autora lo terminará –insistía la profesora.

-Segundo no estamos exentos en que en cualquier momento aparezca por esa puerta una alumna llamada Mimbel Plat, ya nos ha pasado con Alexander Bleu que resultó no ser ficción el sujeto "está vivito y coleando".

-¡Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista! –reflexionó la profesora -¿A ver clase, quien quiere analizar a Gigoló?

Luna se puso de pie, sobretodo analizó el argumento.

-Es una historia muy divertida, como los protagonistas se conocen, las circunstancias que los lleva a intimar, los molestos personajes como "la primita" el nudo de la historia cuando Draco es descubierto como gigoló y el desenlace romántico es lo que más me gustó.

-Muy bien alumna 10 puntos para Ravenclaw.

-Y ¿Usted Ron Weasley? ¿Qué opina de Gigoló?

-¡Que Malfoy tiene mucha suerte, que por mucho menos le hubiera roto todos los huesos!


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

Parte 1

"El diario de un seductor, por Draco Malfoy" de Guishe http:// losexitososfics. foroactivo. net/fic-f6/el- diario- de-un-seductor-por-draco-malfoy- t50. htm

Draco Malfoy POV

Tenía en mis manos el ejemplar del nuevo fic, y por el título presumí que era justo a mi medida. No pude aguantarme a la noche ya que tenia mi cita con ella a las 20hs como siempre, y relogié el ejemplar.

Ese Malfoy sí que era un Don Juan. La autora se había tomado todo el trabajo para dejarme como un ganador ¿Qué menos puede ser un Malfoy? –pensé. Me sentía convulsionado, exageradamente feliz, es que solo de imaginarme la cara de ella cuando leyera todas las escenas, se hinchaba mi pecho de felicidad.

El resto de la mañana y toda la tarde la pasé distraído lo único que quería era que las horas volaran y que pronto se hicieran las 20hs. Tuve mis momentos divertidos ya que cada vez que me cruzaba al dúo dinámico, la cara de esos dos, era un poema. ¿¡Quién sabe que les había dicho Granger para que estuvieran tan furiosos conmigo!? Mucho más de lo habitual.

Estaba tan ansioso que no pude evitar correr hasta el baño de Myrtle, a los pocos minutos ella llegó…

-¿Qué hay Malfoy? –preguntó histérica.

Solo atiné a reír, esa mujer me había cambiado, "error" los fics muggles me habían cambiado, mi vida de ser aburrida y monótona, teniendo todo lo que quisiera con solo extender mi mano, se había convertido en un cuento, en uno de esos cuentos que descubrí en los últimos tiempos, "me gustan leer"

-¿Qué hay Malfoy? ¿Tengo monos en mi cara?

-No cariño, pero los tendrás ni bien empieces la lectura.

-¿Tú ya leíste?

-Solo relogié un poco, leemos juntos ¿Recuerdas?

Me sacó la lengua como nena chiquita y el gesto me hizo acordar a uno de los primeros fics que leímos, "La pequeña Hermione" y me dieron ganas de cuidarla como lo hacía ahí. Pero volviendo al nuevo fic, no éramos pequeños precisamente, las escenas Hot se amontonaban y la cara de mi compañera de lectura se acaloraba ni bien pasábamos las hojas.

Le saque el libro.

-¿Qué hay Malfoy?

-Me gustas Granger –dije y me acerqué peligrosamente, tanto que no pude evitar tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla, ante mi pasión y el desconcierto de ella.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

Parte 2

"El diario de un seductor, por Draco Malfoy" de Guishe http:// losexitososfics. foroactivo. net/fic-f6/el- diario- de-un-seductor-por-draco-malfoy- t50. htm

Hermione Granger POV

Malfoy se me tiró encima y me empezó a besar ¡Por Merlín! ¡Que bien besa éste chico! –pensé. Le correspondí. Lo admito, le devolví el beso, apasionado, húmedo, dulce. Y quería más, a esa altura creo que ambos queríamos más, imagínense la situación, él sobre mí, yo tirada espalda contra el piso del baño, él sobre mí, yo agitada respirando con dificultad, él sobre mí, apoyando ferozmente su boca sobre la mía, yo queriendo beberle hasta el aliento y él… él… él sobre mí. ¡Por Merlín que bien hace eso! ¡Que bien se apoya sobre mí!

-¡Granger despierta! Sentí que me sacudía.

-¡¿Te quedaste como una tonta?! ¿En que pensabas?

No le contesté nada, solo lo fulminé con la mirada ¿Qué iba a decirle? Que me había quedado soñando despierta en como sería nuestra descendencia. Jamás lo admitiría pero el rubio me tenía coladita.

-¿Llegaste a la parte donde nos reencontramos Granger? ¿Dónde empiezas a fantasear sexualmente conmigo?

-¡Muérete Malfoy, yo nunca fantaseo sexualmente contigo!

-Me refiero al fic Granger.

-¡Claro el fic!

Pude verlo reír con ganas, también menear la cabeza.

-En el fic tampoco lo hago –aseguré.

Estaba por continuar la discusión cuando sentimos un revoloteo por el corredor y a los alumnos descontrolados tras lo que parecían una bandada de lechuzas rumbo al Gran comedor.

-¡Yo quiero uno! -¡Yo quiero uno! -¡Yo quiero uno! Se escuchaba gritar a los distintos niños, salimos del baño extrañados y lo que vimos en el comedor, me causó mucha gracia a mí, y lo descontroló a él…

Parte 3

Draco Malfoy POV

Habíamos pasado un buen rato besándonos, pero todo lo bueno tiene su final, así que seguimos con la lectura, todo iba bien con las discusiones de costumbre cuando de Granger y yo se trata así que todo iba normal, hasta que un murmullo nos llevó hasta el Gran comedor.

Una enorme bandada de lechuzas estaban repartiendo entre todos los chicos de Hogwarts, unos folletines de propaganda de lo que parecían ser FOTO NOVELAS, donde se veía a Mi castaña con distintos acompañantes de turno, se podía ver en un corazón con la comadreja, en un castillo compartiendo a Cupido con el marcado y vestida de novia muggle con Snape. Lo que sucedió después quiero contárselos minuciosamente…


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

Parte 4

"El diario de un seductor, por Draco Malfoy" de Guishe http://losexitososfics. /fic- f6/el-diario-de- un-seductor-por-draco-malfoy-t50. htm

Draco Malfoy POV

Llegamos juntos al Gran comedor la lluvia de los folletines era arrasadora, saqué mi varita, hubiera querido incendiar todo aquello, pero no iba a poder eliminarlos a todos así que fui por ayuda, Snape me pareció la mejor opción…

Jale a Granger de su mano y fuimos hasta el despacho del profesor

-Adelante Malfoy ¿En que puedo serles útil?

-Mire esto, es bochornoso que mezclen a una alumna como ella con un profesor –dije mientras le extendía un folleto dónde Granger estaba colgada a su cuello.

-¿Qué es esto? –gritó atónito.

-Son propagandas de FOTO NOVELAS, estas diseminadas por todo el comedor –dije.

-¿Es cierto señorita Granger? –le preguntó.

Ella afirmó abochornada, el profesor estaba mucho más furioso que yo, al parecer le molestaba sobremanera que lo emparentaran con una alumna.

Snape se dirigió hasta nosotros

-Síganme –dijo.

Al llegar al gran comedor junto a Potty, Weasley, varitas en mano limpiamos el lugar recogiendo por medio de un ¡Accio folletos!

Sin embargo las propagandas parecían auto reproducirse, ya que recogíamos cien y aparecían doscientos, Snape estaba furioso, más cuando vio otro ejemplar, en el cual él llevaba en brazos a Hermione.

Ya era hora de nuestra clase y el salón comedor estaba atestado de imágenes.

-Vallan al salón explíquenle a Trelawney, yo iré cuando termine con esto –afirmó…

Cuando llegamos ya estaban todos los demás alumnos y la profesora ya se había enterado de los acontecimientos.

-¿Pudieron limpiar todo?

-El profesor Snape quedó con la tarea –dije –volverá en cuanto pueda.

-No hay problema, Nosotros analizaremos el último Fic "El diario de un seductor" ¡Zabini, explíquenos su apreciación acerca del final!

-Bueno, son fic muy sexuales dónde la personalidad del protagonista y su amigo, yo en éste caso, dan al sexo importancia. Me gustó sobretodo el final ya que Malfoy nuevamente se queda con Granger, eso ya se le está haciendo costumbre –agregó.

Mire a mi castaña y le sonreí, ella también lo hizo.

La profesora nos anunció cuales iban a ser los tres últimos Dramiones a analizar "Un hueco en mi alma" by Jos Black http:// .net/s/4591096/2/ Un_hueco_en_mi_alma, "El secuestro" by Monik http:// losexitososfics. /fic- f6/el-secuestro- por-monick-t72. htm y "Dormiens" http: / /www. /s / 3484584/1 / Dormiens cuando llega por la ventana volando hacia mí un folleto, en la portada, Granger besando a Zabini y anunciaba la venta de las novelas en "Sortilegios Weasley"

Me levanté furioso, esos Weasley me las iban a pagar –pensé.


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30

Parte 1

"Un hueco en mi alma" by Jos Black http://www .fanfiction. net/ s/4591096/2/ Un_hueco_en_mi_alma

Draco Malfoy POV

Salí del salón sin permiso unos minutos antes que terminara la hora y fui detenido por Snape.

-¡Malfoy! ¿A dónde vas?

-Al callejón, son los Weasley ¡Miré! –señalé es folleto con Granger y Zabini, Snape pareció aliviado al no ser él.

-Iremos luego, ahora estamos en clase.

-Seguramente porque no vio el folleto donde esta usted y Granger embarazada –espeté con maldad.

-¡Vamos ahora mismo! –dijo, marchamos hacia las mazmorras y tomando nuestras escobas nos fuimos volando hasta Sortilegios Weasley…

-¡Profesor Snape! ¿A qué se debe su visita y la del ilustre hijo de los Malfoy?

-¡Escucha desgraciado deja de poner a Granger en esas foto novelas o te la verás con nosotros! –dije queriéndolo matar.

-¿Con que con la sabelotodo es el asunto rubito? –rió un pelirrojo.

-No es eso –dijo Snape –No corresponde que ustedes difamen así a una chica, con todas esas historias, menos con profesores.

-No pueden impedirlo –dijo el otro pelirrojo –es todo legal, nosotros compramos todos los derechos para convertir a los cuentos en Foto Novelas.

-Derechos ¿Qué derechos? Si nosotros existimos, y no hemos dado nuestro permiso. –dijo Snape.

-Es un problema legal, profesor, nosotros tenemos los derechos como corresponde y si es cierto lo que ustedes dicen tendrán que probar que sí existe la magia y no creo que el ministerio esté muy contento con eso.

-¡Chantaje! Es un vil chantaje ¿Cómo pueden hacernos esto?

-Iremos a hablar con McGonagal, esto no va a quedar así –aseveró Snape.

Pude ver como los mellizos meneaban la cabeza riéndose a carcajadas, mientras de una máquina muggle seguían saliendo las FOTO NOVELAS, que se multiplicaban mágicamente.

No lo podía creer, era el acabose, lo peor sucedió cuando llegamos al despacho de la directora, Snape furioso fue a increparla.

-Lo siento Severus –dijo McGonagal –es educativo y será muy útil para nuestros niños y su inserción en el mundo adulto, además ahora menos que menos suspendo las lecturas muggles ¿No saben cual es la novedad? Acabo de confirmarla.

-¿Qué? –dijimos al unísono.

-Tres escritoras muggles aceptaron venir a Hogwarts, las tres quieren conocerte en persona a ti Severus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(No voy a escribir por dos días, quiero una votación a ver cuales son las escritoras que deben entrar al fic, elijan de las que ya pasaron, también MP que es la última y no me elijan a mí, las más votadas serán las que entren)

Gracias por participar

besitos bigi


	31. Chapter 31

Votación cerrada!!!!!!

Entrarán en el fic

MAD ARISTOCRAD 13 votos

Dadelos 7 votos

Monick 7 votos

Menciones especiales a Ce**, Jos Black, Chimel, Cydalima con 4 votos cada una.

Veremos que pasará entre MI SEVERUS y éstas niñas, jajajaja

besitos bigi

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 31

"Un hueco en mi alma" by Jos Black http ://www. /s /4591096/2/ Un_hueco_en_mi_alma

Parte 2

Severus Snape POV

¡Por Merlín! ¿Me quieren conocer? ¿Las muggles me quieren conocer? –estaba atónito, desorientado, angustiado y sobre todo ATERRADO. ¿Qué era a lo que se refería McGonagal? ¡No podía ser cierto!

¡Iban a venir escritoras de fics a Hogwarts! No solo escritoras, ¡Sino muggles! No solo escritoras muggles ¡Mujeres! No solo mujeres escritoras muggles, ¡Locas! Porque todas las mujeres escritoras muggles estaban locas, más si lo que querían era conocerme a mí "a Severus Snape".

Pude ver a Draco irse riendo por lo bajo, eso me molestó más de lo que ya estaba, iba a ser la burla de todo el castillo, el alumnado me perdería el respeto a mí "a Severus Snape".

Salí del despacho dispuesto a cobrármelas con alguien y Trelawney había comprado todos los boletos, era su culpa ella y su estúpido romanticismo había convencido a McGonagal con la estupidez de los fics, ahora Foto novelas mañana ¿Quien sabe en que asunto me implicarían a mí? "a Severus Snape".

Parte 3

Draco Malfoy POV

La noticia de la vieja directora dejó e Snape furioso, pensé que lo mejor era irme en busca de mi castañita, así poder leer el nuevo fic "Un hueco en mi alma" por el título supuse que sería romántico así que me aprovecharía de la situación y en cuanto Granger cayera a mis pies en el fics, haría que ella lo hiciese en la vida real –pensé satisfecho.

La encontré en la biblioteca como siempre y me la llevé hacia el baño de la llorona…

-Ya voy Malfoy, ¡No tienes que empujarme!

-Es que se hace tarde cariño ya casi es la hora de la cena y quiero leer algo antes de comer.

-Primero no me digas cariño, segundo, puedes saltearte la cena, ¿O eres alimento dependiente como Ron?

Me sentí molesto ¿Cómo me iba a comparar con la manera de comer de la comadreja? Si él era lo más cavernícola que he visto en el Gran comedor.

-Mira Granger yo no soy como ese, puedo prescindir del a cena, de últimas busco algo en las cocinas.

Ella me sonrió poniéndose de acuerdo y comenzamos con la lectura, el fic era muy ameno, pero el argumento me tenía en ascuas, al parecer Hermione tenía una hija llamada Rose y tanto Teodoro Nott como yo podíamos ser su padre…


	32. Chapter 32

Hola mis niñas, muchas gracias por leer, tengo que aclararles algo, yo trato de contar lo menos posible de cada fic que se trata en éste cuento, lo suficiente como para que les den ganas de leerlo, son todos fics buenísimos, pero no voy a contar la trama completa, si les interesa tienen que leerlos.

Gracias por leer

besitos bigi

Capitulo 32

"Un hueco en mi alma" by Jos Black http://www. /s/ 4591096/2/ Un_hueco_en_mi_alma

Parte 4

Draco Malfoy POV

Seguimos leyendo por un buen rato, estábamos ambos enfrascados en la lectura, la autora iba intercalando escenas del presente, con las del pasado, si bien en el presente me sentía muy cómodo con el relato, en el pasado era un desgraciado, que solo quería jugar con Granger y hacer que ella traicionara a Nott, su novio, mi mejor amigo.

En el presente las cosas no iban mejor, ya que mi hijo, Scorpius, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Rose, así que imagínensen las consecuencias si la jovencita resultaba ser mi hija, en el cuento era un padre sobre protector que deseaba no lastimar a mi muchacho con la misma intensidad que deseaba ser el padre de la niña.

-¡Esto es contradictorio! –afirmé.

Granger levantó sus enormes ojos miel y me miró -¿De que hablas?

-Del fic ¿Cómo puedo querer no lastimar a mi hijo y ser el padre de Rose al mismo tiempo?

-Claro… es contradictorio, pero la vida es contradictoria, Malfoy.

-Además ¿Cómo puedes fijarte en Nott?

-Teodoro es muy bueno conmigo en el fic, casi tanto como en la vida real, lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo pude traicionarlo contigo?

Esa frase me molestó mucho, así que decidí no hablar más del tema, de buen grado me hubiera ido y la dejaba sola pero pensándolo bien, quería seguir leyendo con ella hasta el final así que me tragué mi orgullo y solamente le retiré la palabra…

Lemos como dos horas más, al terminar el fic ambos quedamos impactados.

-¿Era el final que esperabas? –le pregunté.

-Ceo que sí –me contestó y sin más palabras nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas salas comunes…

Parte 5

Hermione Granger POV

Llegué tarde, me había quedado dormida, por lo cual fui directo al salón. Al entrar note algo raro en el ambiente, todos cuchicheaban y no estaban los profesores…

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté a Harry.

-Nada, dos slytherim se batieron en un duelo –contestó Ron.

-¿Y dices nada?

No se bien el porque pero empecé a buscar a Malfoy con la mirada, no estaba, tampoco Nott, me desesperé.

-Harry ¿Malfoy peleó con Nott?

-Sí Herms ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¡Soy bruja! –burlé. Me levanté y me fui del salón ante la mirada atónita de mis amigos es que en siete años, en Hogwarts jamás me había retirado de una clase, sin justificación aparente, pero yo Hermione Granger tenía una justificación "iba a hablar muy seriamente con esos dos"


	33. Chapter 33

Hola mis bebes, si pueden pasen por éste Drabble que tiene solo 111 palabras a ver si les gusta . lo escribí hace días y no es muy comentado jajajajaj

Besitos bigi

Capitulo 32

"Un hueco en mi alma" by Jos Black .net/s/4591096/2/Un_hueco_en_mi_alma

Parte 6

Draco Malfoy POV

¡Tenía que desquitármela con Nott! No toleraba la forma en que la autora lo había descrito… tan inteligente como yo, tan esbelto como yo, tan enigmático como yo, tan bien parecido como yo y hasta ¡Tan enamorado de Granger como yo!

Así que en cuanto lo vi, le busqué pelea y todos sabemos que Teodoro Nott no es precisamente un angelito, de inmediato cruzamos insultos y nos retamos, iba a ser uno de los mejores duelos de mi vida.

Ahí no más en medio del salón rodeados de Gryffindor escandalizados y Slytherim sedientos de sangre, sin olvidarme todos los infiltrados de otras casas que siempre participaban de esas clases.

Al parecer alguien, seguramente un Gryffindor, fue en busca de los profesores, ya que apenas lanzadas unas pocas maldiciones, apareció Snape.

Ambos fuimos jalados por el profesor, mientras nos regañaba nos llevó levitando a la enfermería, tanto Nott como yo estábamos algo magullados, pero con nuestro honor intacto, era evidente que si Snape no hubiera aparecido, uno de los dos hubiera terminado mal herido o muerto…

Estaba acostado en la camilla de la enfermería, cerré los ojos, no quería escuchar la perorata que el profesor nos estaba dando acerca de lo mal de nuestro comportamiento, sentí un ruido, no pude evitar abrir los ojos, cuando la vi, Granger había llegado corriendo estaba visiblemente agitada y creo que también estaba asustada, aproveché y me hice el dormido.

-Profesor Snape ¿Están bien?

Había preguntado en plural ¿Qué le importa a Granger, como se encuentra el idiota de Nott?

-Sí están bien, creo que leer tantos fics les está afectando el cerebro –refunfuñó. ¿Qué está haciendo usted Granger en la enfermería?

Pude oírla tragar saliva y juraría que se había puesto roja, sin embargo atacó al profesor con sus habituales preguntas.

-Profesor Snape ¿Existen fic de otras parejas? Es decir, ¿Hay fics donde me involucran con más personas?

-Mire Granger, no le agradaría saber con cuantas "personas" está siendo emparejada, así que yo diría que se tranquilicen ya solo faltan dos fics Dramiones ya que el último, hemos decidido con Trelawney será un fics de una estupenda autora llamada "Mp", un fic en proceso y la trama trata de toda la descendencia "Hogwarts otra vez" .

Entre abrí mis ojos, y la vi, estaba furioso, Snape había dicho que la emparejaban con muchos tipos, y que solo quedarían dos fics, solo dos fics para leerlos juntos, solo dos fics para estar con ella, solo dos fics para decirle que me gustaba, solo dos fics para confesarle que la amaba…

Parte 7

Hermione Granger POV

Había ido a la enfermería, ambos estaban en buen estado, al parecer solo se habían hecho unos rasguños, auque podría haber sido una catástrofe.

No podía entender como Malfoy se tomaba tan a pecho el argumento de cada fic, ¿¡Ir a pelear con Nott?! Era descabellado, pero más descabellado era lo que me había confirmado Snape, existían cientos de fics míos con distintas parejas, pude ver a Malfoy retorcerse en la camilla cuando el profesor lo aseveraba. –pensé sonriendo, ya le había tomado afecto al rubio, seguramente más de lo que era capas de admitir…

Llegué al salón y la profesora estaba terminando la clase, pude escuchar la conclusión de Ginny acerca de "Un hueco en mi alma" nada más exacto, ella afirmaba la calidad de la escritura y lo fascinante de la trama, justo ahí aparecieron ante nosotros el nuevo libro "El secuestro" de Monik.


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34

"El secuestro" by Monik http :/ /losexitososfics. foroactivo. net/fic- f6/el-secuestro-por- monick-t72. htm

Parte 1

Hermione Granger POV

Estaba por tomar mi ejemplar del nuevo fics cuando veo entrar a McGonagal acompañada de tres mujeres, todas muy joviales riendo y mirando hacia todos lados.

-Queridos alumnos, profesora Trelawney, llegaron a Hogwarts nuestras tres invitadas muggles, ellas son las famosas autoras de los cuentos que hemos estado leyendo, las señoritas Mad Aristocrad, Dadelos y Monick.

Pude ver cómo las tres mujeres se emocionaban mirando todo el salon, ellas cuchicheaban entre sí estaban absortas señalando a Harry y mirando su cicatriz, la más alta Mad se acercó a Harry…

-Perdón Harry puedo tocarla –le dijo mientras mi amigo se levantaba el flequillo para que mirara mejor, las otras dos fueron con ella e hicieron lo propio-

-Es un honor que hallamos sido elegidas para compartir una clase con ustedes, -dijo Mad –yo como futura abogada del mundo muggle me atrevo a hablar en nombre de mis colegas escritoras.

-Yo tambien puedo hablar –la corrigió Dadelos – y quiero que sepan que estoy muy feliz de estar aquí y que ustedes son tal cual me los había imaginado.

-Si como bien dijo mi colega Mad, es un honor estar entre ustedes –agregó Monik que al acercarse a mi escritorio pudo ver su ejemplar, lo tomó y empezó a dar saltitos, gritando es "El secuestro" , es "El secuestro" mi libro.

-Si es el fic que nos toca para analizar –afirmé.

-y justo comparte con nosotros la clase la autora – dijo Trelawney.

En ese momento sucedió lo peor, Draco Malfoy y Teodoro Nott entraron al salón y las muchachas fueron corriendo hacia ellos.

Monik y Dadelos se le colgaron del cuello al rubio y Mad al castaño.

¡Estaba celosa! Pude ver a Malfoy coquetearles, las tres chicas eran muy lindas y estaban vestidas como para ir a una fiesta, evidentemente se había arreglado para visitarnos, sobre todo se había arreglado para visitar a los hombres de Hogwarts –pensé.

El escándalo no terminó ahí, Severus Snape hizo su aparición y las tres muggles como locas dejaron a los chicos y fueron hacia él, que las miraba aterrado sin poder evitar que las tres lo besaran al mismo tiempo…


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35

"El secuestro" by Monik http:// losexitososfics. /fic-f6/el-secuestro-por- monick-t72. htm

Parte 2

Severus Snape POV

Entré al salón despreocupado, cuando veo venir hacia mí corriendo a tres muggles que me empezaron a besar. Cosa que al principio me disgustó pero a decir verdad solo al principio. ¿Cómo supe que eran muggles? Por su forma de vestir con pantalones de Jeen y blusitas escotadas, ninguna bruja decente andaría en Hogwarts vestida así.

Una era muy delgada, alta casi tanto como yo, tenía una cabellera color café y unos ojos intensos, luego supe que se llamaba Mad, la otra de estatura mediana, cabello castaño y ojos color del tiempo, parecía la más soñadora ya que me miraba embobada, esa se llamaba Dadelos, y la tercera más bajita con ojos cafés y pelo renegrido, muy charlatana y revoltosa era Monik.

Tuve que sacar mi pluma mágica y firmarles autógrafos para ellas y para otras tantas locas como ellas, Dadelos sacó un montón de fotos mías y una por una las firmé sentadito en mi escritorio, Trelawney pretendió seguir con la clase una vez que lograba sentar a las muggles al final del salón.

Los alumnos no habían podido leer el nuevo fic que teníamos la grata visita de la autora Monik, así que la profesora no tuvo mejor idea de pedirle a la autora que lo leyera para la clase, ni lerda ni perezosa, Monik pasó al frente leyó el primer capítulo y las otras dos un capítulo más cada una.

Al parecer la autora jugaba con la incertidumbre, se mezclaba el presente y el pasado y había una niña Galatea envuelta en la trama principal. Malfoy secuestraba a Granger por orden de Voldemort.

Estaban todos comentando lo fantástico del argumento cuando un alumno pide la palabra.

-Sí puede darnos su opinión Alexander Bleu.

¿Por qué el muchacho quiso hablar? No lo se. ¿Por qué Trelawney lo nombró? Tampoco, solo sé que una de las muggles empezó a gritar…

-¡Él es mío! ¡Él es mío! ¡Él es mío! ¡Él es mío! ¿¡Cómo puede estar en Hogwarts si, él es mío!? Yo soy su creadora, yo lo inventé, él no puede estar acá, no puede existir si yo lo inventé –gritaba Mad Aristocrad.

Pude ver a Malfoy rodar los ojos –Todos existimos, y todos fuimos inventados a la vez –afirmó.

-Ahora saben lo que sentimos nosotros y lo que siente ella JKR con sus fics –dijo Granger.

-Pero nosotras lo hacemos, nosotras escribimos sobre ustedes porque los amamos –afirmó Dadelos.

-Lo sabemos…lo sabemos –dijo McGonagal, por eso estamos tan felices que ustedes estén aquí –afirmó.


	36. Chapter 36

Chicas si pueden pasen por mi one shoot para el concurso de Potterfic

http :// www. potterfics. com/historias/41982/ capitulo-1

Capítulo 36

"El secuestro" by Monik http: // . net/fic-f6/el-secuestro-por- 

Parte 3

Draco Malfoy POV

Menos mal que solo vinieron escritoras mujeres, no quería imaginar si llegaba a venir algún muggle a tirarse encima de mi castaña, todavía sentía un dolor en el cuello por los cinchones que me habían dado esas tres mujeres, pero había alguien más que se llevaba la peor parte, ya que en el frente del salón se encontraba Mad Aristocrad sentada literalmente en las piernas de su invención, creación o como quieran llamarlo, Alexander Bleu.

La otra muggle, Dadelos estaba siguiendo a Snape para todos lados, y cada vez que el profesor se daba vuelta la tenía pegada a él tanto que termino por abrazarla en una de sus caminatas donde casi ambos se iban al suelo.

La tercera de las invitadas, seguía muy emocionada leyendo su fic y se puso a gritar de alegría cuando vio entrar a Cedric. –No estás muerto! ¡No estás muerto! –gritaba. El Hufflepuff la miraba confundido

-¡Claro que no estoy muerto señorita! Eso solo fue un invento de JKR, miren que Harry Potter me iba a dejar ir a mí también en el trasladador, no hubiera funcionado, sabe, los trasladadores se hechizan para determinada cantidad de persona y el falso Moody no iba a hechizarlo para trasladar a ningún otro que no fuera Harry Potter y menos para que llevara a dos personas –rió el castaño.

-Así que no estás muerto –dijeron las muggles felices.

Cedric sonrió y las tres suspiraron, pude sentir suspirar también a varias de las brujas, pude sentir también suspirar a varias de las Gryffindor, pude sentir también suspirar a Granger y eso me molestó así que me acerqué y le susurré al oído.

-Granger tenemos que hablar, te espero a las 20 hs en nuestro lugar –ella asintió y Monik siguió con la lectura en el cuento estaba empezando a darme cuenta que me gustaba Granger, pero había un problema, el demente de Zabini estaba obsesionado con ella.

-¡Eso no lo voy a permitir! –dije a los gritos en medio de salón.

-¿De que hablas Malfoy? –me increpó Snape.

Me dí cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación, después de todo era solo un cuento, pero me indignaba la actitud de Granger, queriendo escapar utilizando a Blaise…

-Lo que quise decir es que yo no hubiera actuado de esa manera, además está todo el lío ese de la niña Galatea, la que siente igual que Granger, ¿Cómo puede pensar la autora que yo dejaría que ella escape?

-La autora lo expresó muy bien Malfoy, tú me retienes para entregarme a Voldemort, yo solo quiero escapar… -dijo Granger enojada.

Monik estaba feliz, estábamos discutiendo su cuento en vivo y directo ella solo nos miraba y tomaba nota en un gran cuaderno que tenía.

El gran reloj mágico del salón dio las campanadas anunciando que la clase había terminado, entonces McGonagal tomó la palabra.

-Ha sido una experiencia maravillosa, contar con la presencia de tan buenas autoras, no ha servido muchísimo, ellas nos han explicado cuanto quieren a nuestro mundo, y como tienen que volver a sus casas con sus seres queridos como ya lo hemos pactado se les modificará la memoria y todo lo vivido pasará a ser un sueño.

-¿Entonces para que tuve que firmar tantos autógrafos? –Pregunté –si no nos recuerdan no podremos dejárselos llevar.

Nunca imaginé que mi simple pregunta levantara tal escándalo ya que las tres comenzaron a chillar:

-Yo me llevo todos los autógrafos de Snape, Cedric, Draco, Harry, Ron, Zabini… para mis amigas –gritó Dadelos.

-Y yo no me voy sin los de Mi creación Alexander Bleu –afirmó Mad.

-Y yo no quiero olvidarme que leí mi cuento a ustedes –dijo sollozando Monik.


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37

"El secuestro" by Monik http ://losexitososfics. Foroactivo .net/fic-f6/el-secuestro -por- monick- t72. htm

Parte 4

Hermione Granger POV

Pude ver la tristeza de las tres escritoras por no poder recordarnos y se me partió el corazón, realmente ellas nos querían a todos tal cual como éramos con nuestras virtudes y los montones de defectos…

-¡Tengo una idea! –afirmé.

-¿De que se trata Granger? –me preguntó McGonagal.

En lugar de lanzarles un Obliviate y causar que nos olviden para siempre, podríamos lanzarles un Lengus Travatus, es un hechizo donde podemos poner la condición que queramos.

-Conozco el hechizo pero no veo en que nos serviría –dijo escéptico Snape.

-Dejemos que Granger se explique – agregó McGonagal

-lo que quiero decir es que podemos lanzarle el hechizo con la condición que en cuanto una de las escritoras dijera algo que pusiera en peligro el mundo mágico, sufra un Lengus Travatus, es decir se le trabe la lengua y no pueda seguir hablando por unos minutos.

-Sería una buena manera de mantenerlas mudas –agregó Snape.

Las tres chicas empezaron a sonreír evidentemente les había gustado mi idea.

-Señora directora, quiero pedirle algo –dijo Monik algo cohibida. –McGonagal le sonrió y la muggle siguió hablando…

-Quiero si se puede terminar de leer mi fic antes de marcharnos, quiero ver ai a Malfoy y a Granger, les gusta el final.

La directora sonrió y anunció que la hora siguiente también estaríamos leyendo el fic…

-Yo tambien quiero pedirles algo –dijo Mad –quiero que nos acompañen hasta la estación King`s Cross, que nos acompañen afuera del anden 3/4, es que hay muchas otras escritoras y lectoras, que quisieran conocerlos auque sea un minutito, Guishe se muere por conocer a Snape, Salesia a Cedric, Jos Black a Teodoro Nott, Chimel a Malfoy Draco, Cydalima a Harry Potter, Chica lunática a Zabini y muchas chicas más…

-No se sería peligroso, pero lo pensaré, mañana será el día, partiremos a las 9hs, por ahora sigan leyendo el fic.

Y así lo hicimos, la trama era genial, tanto a Draco como a mí nos impacto de buena manera el final.

Yo estaba cada vez más nerviosa, la clase había terminado y yo tenía mi cita.

Fui a mi sala común me arreglé y salí hacia el baño de Myrtle, eran las 20hs exactas, Malfoy no había llegado o eso creía yo, ya que al entrar me tomó de los brazos y me acorraló contra la pared.

-Pensé que no vendrías, no hay libro que leer –me susurró.

- Era una cita, ¿No?, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra –dije.

-Que bueno Granger que seas tan cumplidora –burló –porque tengo que confesarte algo, algo que ya no puedo ocultar, algo que me pasa desde que estamos más juntos a causa de leer tantos fic, algo que nos involucra a los dos.

No podía creerlo, las piernas me temblaban y mi corazón palpitaba a mil…

-Dime –dije casi en un gemido.

-No tengo dudas Granger, estoy enamorado de vos.


	38. Chapter 38

Hola a todas, quiero que me digan quienes son las que quieren ir a esperar a nuestros héroes a la estación 9 3/4 y a quien en especial quieren conocer, así se hace su sueño realidad jajajajajaj

Solo a uno elijan a quien quieren conocer

besitos bigi

Capítulo 38

Parte 1

Hermione Granger POV

Se me había declarado, Draco Malfoy acababa de decir que estaba enamorado de mí, y yo no podía hilar una frase coherente, se me acercaba con sus finos labios pálidos que me gustaban tanto, estaba transpirando, gotas de sudor caían por mi cara eran los nervios, siempre me ponía así cuando estaba nerviosa, y ese hombre me ponía los pelos de punta…

-Yo… Yo…

-Habla sabelotodo, dime que tú también me amas…

-Yo…Yo…

-Dime que te mueres porque te bese…

-Yo… Yo…

¿Es que no sabes otra palabra Granger o "mi presencia obnubila tu mente"?

-Ya Malfoy ¡No te burles! Es muy difícil para mí.

-Aceptar que estás muerta conmigo ¡Valla que eres orgullosa!

-De acuerdo…de acuerdo yo también te quiero, me gustas, estoy perdidamente enamora…

Pero no pude terminar, Malfoy comenzó a torturarme con sus besos, era como estar en la gloria y en el infierno al mismo tiempo, nos besamos hasta que nuestros labios quedaron hinchados, y de golpe me vi sentada en el suelo con la cabeza del rubio en mis rodillas y mis manos acariciando su pelo…

-En cuantos fics estuvimos acariciándonos así –murmuré.

-En muchos seguramente, yo soy tu debilidad.

Me puse a reír, estaba en lo cierto, Malfoy era mi debilidad –pensé.

-Su pe por Snape que hay muchos fics de distintas parejas, y que a ambos nos emparejan con otros.

-Destruiré todos esos fics –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Volví a reír –creo saber dónde se pueden conseguir esos fics a parte de los gemelos Weasley, por Internet.

-¿Por dónde? Créeme que los Weasley no distribuirá más los fic o Fotonovelas, acabo de comprarles toda la producción y hemos firmado un acuerdo entre partes mágicas bilateral, donde se comprometen a no volver a difundir, bajo apercibimiento de iniciarles un juicio si así lo hicieren.

-¿Gastaste dinero en eso, Malfoy?

-Dime Draco y sí es mi dinero y lo gasto en lo que quiero. Dime que es eso de Internet Hermione, y también lo compraré.

-No Draco, es imposible.

-Nada es imposible para un Malfoy, iremos a un pueblo muggle y me lo muestras, yo Draco Malfoy terminaré con todos los fics que no sean Dramiones así que dile a esas escritoras, cuando las acompañemos en el tren mañana, que hacen muy bien en escribir sobre nuestro noviazgo ¿Por qué ya somos novios verdad?


	39. Chapter 39

Capítulo 39

Parte 2

Draco Malfoy POV

Nos besamos, le dije que la quería y por fin éramos novios, no pudo negarse, aunque lo intentó, ella, fiel a su esencia al principio se puso furiosa por lo que según su parecer era una imposición de mi parte y no un pedido formal de noviazgo, pero la empecé a besar nuevamente y ya no pudo negar que estaba loquita por mi, igual que en todos los fics que estuvimos leyendo –sonreí pensando.

La acompañé hasta la puerta de su sala común ya era pasada la media noche y seguramente los dos vigiladores personales estarían tras la puerta comiéndose las uñas al ver que "su amiga" no regresaba de su cita conmigo.

-Me voy Draco, ya es muy tarde.

-Lo se cariño, pero quiero mi último beso, el que selle nuestro noviazgo un besito de despedida.

-Eres terrible Draco eso ya me lo pediste hace un minuto, ya te di tu beso sellador y tu beso de despedida.

-No era el último, quiero otro –afirmé.

Ella sonrió con su sonrisa dulce, esa que tan bien describen las escritoras, esa que descubrí leyendo, esa que me vuelve loco… y me besó y hubiera jurado que jamás me iría de ahí si Hermione no me hubiese mirado con mal genio…

-Ya me voy, cariño –le dije y me fui solo extrañándola…

Parte 3

Minerva McGonagal POV

No entiendo como pueden pasar esas cosas, una de las escritoras tenía un aparatito muggle, lo que llamó celular, dijo que lo había conectado a Internet y hicieron lo más parecido a la magia que había visto, lo que denominé "Magia Muggle" se escribía literalmente con las otras escritoras, las que ya le había prometido conocer a los magos.

La lista de pedidos era grande a Severus Snape, lo quería conocer, "Sobeyda S Granger" "Mi Psque"; a Draco Malfoy "Emma_Malfoy" "athii_malfoy" "Orqui_ Black" "Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha" "pEqUe" "Viri Malfoy Cullen" "drakomione_guihp" ; a Cedric Diggori "rhoomy" "Salesia" ; a Ron "La_kuki_234" "gatita_oesed"; a Tehodoro Nott "Jos_ Black" .

Teníamos todo preparado, iríamos en el tren y al llegar a la estación haríamos pasar a las chicas por el muro para que visitaran la estación King's Cross.

Ya eran las 8hs de la mañana y teníamos todo listo cuando veo venir a Harry furioso.

-¿Como puede ser que yo sea "el elegido Harry Potter" el que dio vida a la saga, y nadie quiera conocerme?

Tenía razón, llamé a las escritoras y les pedí que llamaran a sus amigas…

¿No hay nadie que quiera conocer a Harry Potter? Si alguien quiere por favor dejen post.


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo 40

Parte 4

Harry Potter POV

Me sentía despojado. Yo era el famoso, yo era la estrella, yo era el elegido, el héroe que había acabado con Voldemort, y nadie parecía querer conocerme…

Me enfurecí y se lo dije a McGonagal, pude comprobar que todavía seguía siendo su debilidad, ya que enseguida fue a hablar con las escritoras y a la hora volvió…

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Harry! Te tengo una gran noticia, se habían traspapelado las solicitudes para conocerte en persona acá las traje, déjame decirte que "beautifly92" "Aby Potter Malfoy" "hermimalfoy13" "María" "Valee" "alexx_masen_cullen" "SariMtz" "Denny_Potter" todas ellas deliran por conocerte. "AdriKari" se suma a las que quieren conocer a Draco; "Tinab" a Fred y George Weasley. Tambien quieren que ballan Hermione Granger Luna y que Mad lleve a Alexander Bleu que no irá sin Pansy Parkinson, creo que en ese viaje irá todo Hogwarts –suspiró la directora.

-¿Y por qué tiene que ir Parkinson si a ella no la pidieron conocer?

-Tú ya la conoces Harry, ella no dejará solo a Bleu, menos que se valla con la creadora a ver a un séquito de mujeres deseosas de abrazarlo y otras cosas más...

Ese comentario me puso nervioso, creo que tendré que ir con Ginny no quería tener un problema con ella, por suerte Ron iba con Luna así que la rubia lo tendría más que vigilado ¿Y Hermione?...Todos sabemos que está sola, tal vez le vendría bien conseguirse un buen partido muggle –pensé.

Parte 5

Severus Snape POV

-Me niego a ir a ese viaje –espeté con furia. No soy ningún pelele para ir a exhibirme como en un zoológico. Me niego.

-Pero Severus…es solo una visita de cortesía –dijo Minerva.

-Llegar al andén 9 ¾ a mostrarnos para que unas mujeres te agasajen y luego volver, no es lo que yo llamaría una visita de cortesía.

-Si quieres alguna de ellas puede invitarte a su casa, Severus.

-¡No! No es eso lo que quiero, me resulta increíble que usted directora haya aceptado.

-¿Cómo negarme? Ellas son tan amorosas.

-Vallan ustedes a mí me excusan y listo.

-No sería lo mismo sin usted, profesor Snape –dijo Dadelos saliendo a su encuentro.

-Usted no entiende señorita, además no le enseñaron que no se debe escuchar conversaciones privadas –le dije.

Pude ver a la mujer ponerse muy colorada.

-El pasillo es un lugar público –me dijo, cosa que era cierta –usted profesor tiene muchas admiradoras como yo, que estarían felices de conocerlo en persona, solo le pedimos que valla, si luego las chicas le molestan no baje del tren verá usted que ellas son muy respetuosas.

La miré a los ojos, era sincera, no pude negarme a pesar de mí mismo terminé prometiéndole mi presencia esa tarde…


	41. Chapter 41

Capítulo 41

Parte 6

Severus Snape POV

El expreso de Hogwarts estaba lleno, parecíamos ir de excursión los ánimos estaban bien arriba, los estudiantes estaban emocionados por conocer a todas esas muggles, tan emocionados como yo disgustado.

El viaje fue ameno, me la pasé recordando con Minerva cuando Dumbledore vivía, sí el querido director había fallecido, pero no arrojado por la torre de astronomía como fantásticamente había escrito la muggle esa JKR, Dumbledore murió de viejo.

Tenía que estar preparado para el encuentro, seguramente esas mujeres iban a tirárseme encima, una vez me había pasado algo parecido con unas brujas desquiciadas a la salida del ministerio, pero mi reacción rápida las dejo a todas petrificadas, claro que luego sufrí una sanción del ministro y estuve sin dar clases cerca de un mes, no me importaba, auque me sancionaran de por vida detendría a esas muggles auque fuera la última acción de mi vida –pensé.

Draco Malfoy POV

Nos habíamos escondido en un vagón, quería besar a mi castaña y no podía hacerlo frente a todos, así que me la llevé a un vagón vacío.

-Me vuelves loco Hermione –susurré mientras la besaba.

-Tú también – me confesó.

-¿Cuándo le diremos a todos que somos novios?

-Draco es muy difícil, mis amigos…tú sabes como con.

-Es que no quieres confesarlo a mí no me molesta y eso que soy un …

-Slytherin orgulloso, gracias por querer decirle a todos la verdad pero no estoy preparada todavía.

Sonreí –estamos llegando -le dije y pude verla fruncir su ceño.

-Supe que hay muchas solicitudes para conocerte a ti –me dijo

Reí –llegaron tres más –afirmé –pero no eran para mí –dije haciendo puchero –una de "Lucre^3" y "Bruja Vampirita" para Harry; y de "Alison Marie Cullen" para Snape.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El tren estaba bajando la velocidad Minerva fue a buscar a Mad (que estaba agarrando de un brazo a Alexander Bleu), Monik y Dadelos, para ir al primer vagón y descender las cuatro juntas.

Así lo hicieron y al pasar la pared de ladrillos encontraron una enorme fila de niñas de todas las edades, esperando juiciosamente, todas pegaron un grito al verlas aparecer y mientras Minerva las iba hechizando con su varita, de a una fueron pasando hacia la estación King's Cross

Las chicas estaban muy emocionadas tanto que a medida que pasaban para el otro lado del muro, en vez de esperar allí pacientemente a las demás, subían al tren en busca de su amor imposible.

-¡Allí está Draco Malfoy! –gritó una y todas salieron a correr al rubio. Snape que había visto todo salió con su varita a hacer justicia, y Hermione que estaba con el chico también levantó la suya ante el gentío que se aproximaba a su amor, las chicas al ver ésta actitud parecieron entrar en razón ya que se pararon todas de golpe, hasta que una gritó señalando al lado opuesto de vagón:

-Allí está Harry Potter, y todas se abalanzaron hacia él que venía con Ron y ambos chicos fueron arrojados al piso entre besos y abrazos, la otras chicas que iban subiendo pescaron desprevenidos al profesor y al rubio y también se lanzaron a sus cuellos, mientras una chica bajita le confiaba su admiración a Hermione que no sabía que hacer y hechizarlas a todas o sucumbir ante los halagos.


	42. Chapter 42

Capítulo 42

Parte 8

Habían quedado solicitudes de último momento, ya que "isabelweasley" quiso conocer a Remus; y *Kate_Malfoy*Nun*** " **M.a.R.a.**" " **...angela...**", ****todas deliraban por Draco.**

**La mayoría se colgaban y besaban primero a su ídolo pero luego seguían besando a los demás hasta Hermione, Luna Ginny, Pansy, fueron saludadas y llenas de pedidos de autógrafos, Salesia estaba con un a gran libreta, y una chica **alta, cabello largo oscuro con ondas, ojos marrones y con curvas bien definidas, llamada Sobeyda S Granger" junto con "Mi Psque" "Alison Marie Cullen" se lanzaron sobre Snape, "Emma_Malfoy" "athii_malfoy" "Orqui_ Black" "Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha" "pEqUe" "Viri Malfoy Cullen" "drakomione_guihp" *Kate_Malfoy*Nun*** " **M.a.R.a.**" " **...angela... "AdriKari" tomaron de cuello a Draco, mientras "rhoomy" "Salesia" habían tirado al suelo a Cedric Diggori , "La_kuki_234" "gatita_oesed"besaban y se colgaban de los rulos colorados de Ron, "isabelweasley" quiso conocer a Remus, lo tiró sobre un asiento y lo besó con pasión, "Tinab" tenía de los brazos sin prácticamente dejarlos mover a Fred y George Weasley, y "Jos_ Black" tenía abrazado para ella sola a Tehodoro Nott .

Lo peor le sucedió al elegido ya que "beautifly92" "Aby Potter Malfoy" "hermimalfoy13" "María" "Valee" "alexx_masen_cullen" "SariMtz" "Denny_Potter" "Mp" "Lucre^3" y "Bruja Vampirita" le empezaron a arrancar la ropa para quedarse con pedacitos de túnica de souvenir...

McGonagal apuntó con su varita a su garganta y gritó "Sonorus" de inmediato dijo:

-¡Ya basta señoritas! ¡Compórtensen! Si no tendremos que desaparecernos.

Mad aristocrad abrazada a Alex pidió también a todas que hicieran silencio.

-Es que estamos todas muy emocionadas –dijo Dadelos.

-Lo sabemos, pero el tren ya va a partir de regreso, señoritas y ustedes se tienen que bajar –dijo Hermione.

-Nosotros tenemos a nuestras parejas –aclaró Ron la única que está sola es Hermione.

-Claro que no –gritó Draco –Hermione es mi novia.

Las chicas no lo podían creer, el rubio agarró a la castaña y ante todos los presentes la besó, todas suspiraron y empezaron a aplaudir, al fin los fics se habían hecho realidad, al fin ellos ase amaban, al fin leerían el último fic Dramione "Dormiens" by Dryadeh .net/s/3484584/1/Dormiens juntos.


	43. Chapter 43

Capítulo 43

"Dormiens" by Dryadeh http:// www .fanfiction .net /s/3484584 /1 / Dormiens

Parte 1

Hermione Granger POV

Pude sentir los labios de mi novio pegados a los míos, también escuché los suspiros de las chicas y luego los aplausos hasta que un fuerte grito interrumpió todo…

-¡Me lo imaginaba! ¡Me lo imaginaba! Pasó igual que en los fics ellos terminan juntos y nosotros somos los últimos en enterarnos –gritó Ron.

-Tienes razón, yo también me lo veía venir –afirmó Harry.

-Menos mal que ya es el último de los Dramiones, luego viene un fic de las nuevas generaciones, las que inventó JKR, así que allí estarán Rose y Scorpius, vamos a ver si ellos logran ser pareja, tal vez JKR esté pensando en seguir la saga y unirlos –dijo Ron.

-A mi no me modifica nada yo siempre estoy con Ginny y allí estarán también mis hijos, James, Albus y Lily –dijo Harry.

De a poco las chicas se fueron despidiendo cuando una advierte que Mad seguía abrazada a un muchacho muy parecido a …ALEXANDER BLEU- gritó una y todas lo empezaron a besar y a querer un recuerdito de él.

-¡Es mi invención! ¡Es mi invención! –gritaba alocada Mad a las chicas no les quedó más remedio de irse despidiendo y una a una iban atravesando el muro, quedando a lo último Mad que se resistía a soltar a Alexander.

-¡Tiene que dejarlo señorita! –afirmó Snape.

Todos los alumnos rieron y Mad tuvo que resignarse, separarse de Alex dándole un maternal beso en la frente.

Así fue como el expreso de Hogwarts emprendió el regreso.

Mi novio me seguía besando, yo era la mujer más feliz, sobretodo cuando frente a nuestros ojos apareció Dormiens, y la empezamos a leer, en un compartimiento del tren. Muy abrazados, entre beso y beso, solos.


	44. Chapter 44

Capítulo 43

"Dormiens" by Dryadeh http:// www .fanfiction .net /s/3484584 /1 / Dormiens

Parte 2

Draco Malfoy POV

El fic comenzaba muy halagador para mí, al parecer estaba mal herido en un callejón escondido de los mortífagos, cuando la linda cerebrito me encuentra, imaginarán como empezó todo…me encanta preocupar así a mi castañita, a pesar que sus amiguitos quieren echarme ella me defiende, debo admitir es un muy buen fic, atrapante que incita a seguir leyendo…

-Gracias por ayudarme en el fic –le dije besándola.

- Me haces reír Draco, auque parece que tú también empiezas a querer ayudarme a mí.

-¡Claro! Soy un Malfoy, y no veo el porque tienes que irte a buscar los Horrocruxes y dejarme solo.

-Es mi deber, le prometí a Harry ayudarlo…

-Pero ves lo que te pasa, vuelves herida, estás en San Murgo y yo…

-Sigamos leyendo Draco todo se solucionará.

En el camino de regreso en el tren había un silencio sepulcral, al parecer absolutamente todos estaban leyendo Dormiens, y todos estaban igualmente atrapados.

Lo más gracioso era que todos estaban leyendo en parejas…Ron con Luna, Harry con Ginny, Alex con Pansy, los gemelos Weasley con las gemelas Patil, Zabini con Lavander, Not con Parvaty y hasta los profesores leían en pareja Snape lo hacía muy ameno con Trelawney…

Estábamos por llegar cuando el tren se detiene.

Un desperfecto mágico, anunció Snape, habíamos quedado sobre un puente y afuera había una tormenta espeluznante, yo agarré a mi castaña y le susurré –no dejaré que te pase nada igual que en el fic, ella sonrió y me regaló el beso más pasional que nos habíamos dado.

El tren comenzó con su marcha nuevamente y nosotros seguimos disfrutando de nuestras bocas.

-¡Llegamos! Anunció una voz y todos bajamos, Hagrid nos estaba esperando con las carretas de thestrals, nos despedimos, cada uno iba en la carreta de su casa, prometiéndonos volvernos a ver al otro día en lo que sería la última clase analizando un Dramione…


	45. EL FINAL

HOLA MIS NIÑAS

Muchas gracias por acompañarme en otra de mis locuras, sin ustedes ésto no sería lo mismo, hemos llegado al final, no olviden que falta el epílogo, espero que les guste...

[color=#FF4000][size=200]MIL GRACIAS A TODAS[/size][/color]

besitos bigi

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 45 El final.

"Dormiens" by Dryadeh http:// www .fanfiction .net /s/3484584 /1 / Dormiens

Parte 3

Hermione Granger POV

Entré en el salón, había terminado de leer Dormiens, mi felicidad era completa, había llegado muy temprano, estaba ansiosa, me senté en el pupitre con mi nombre al lado de el de Draco, el gran salón estaba vacío, lo recorrí con la mirada recordando cada clase y lo feliz que había sido, esa asignatura, diferente a todas impuesta casi de prepo, me había cambiado la vida, ya no era la sabelotodo insufrible que solo pensaba en estudiar, ahora era Hermione Granger, la novia del chico más sexy de Hogwarts –reí pensando.

El susodicho acababa de entrar, con su andar sereno y firme, desplegando todo el glamour que solo un Malfoy sabe desplegar, me miró y me sonrió.

-Ansiosa cariño –espetó.

Admití lo nerviosa que estaba solo porque él lo admitió primero, ¿Qué pasaría después con nuestras vidas? Yo lo amaba eso no cabía duda…

El aula se fue poblando de a poco, algunas chicas nos miraban y sonreían nerviosas, los varones solo comentaban entre ellos, pero a ninguno parecía extrañarle nuestro noviazgo, eso era sin duda un logro realizado por tanta lectura Dramionera.

Entró Snape con cara de cansado, se notaba que no había dormido bien, tal vez recordando a las autoras de los arañazos que tenía en el cuello y que evidentemente no había podido curar con magia.

Comenzó la clase, Nerville que también lucía arañazos, comenzó su análisis, comentó lo complicado de la trama…

-Entonces usted opina que no es un OoC –preguntó Snape.

-No profesor, creo que ellos actúan dentro del canon, ejemplo la parte donde Hermione toca la marca tenebrosa de Malfoy y a éste deja de dolerle el llamado de su amo, es muy convincente, también el hecho que ella en su brazo insensible solo sienta los dedos de él.

-Es tan romántico –dijo Ginny.

-Dígame señorita Weasley ¿Qué opina del giro que da la trama y del final? –preguntó Snape.

-Es un excelente final, y la trama me sorprendió, amo los finales felices, auque en éste fic hay algunas circunstancias que cambian todo y da placer leer.

-Correcto Weasley, con estas apreciaciones, damos por terminadas las clases de "Críticas Dramiones" han sido todos buenos alumnos tienen un supera las expectativas como calificación y tanto yo como la profesora Trelawney que se encuentra indispuesta, estamos conformes con los resultados.

Debo aclarar, que hay numerosas clases de fic, con infinidades de parejas, que tal vez el año que viene con otro grupo analizaremos.

Pude ver a Draco fruncir el ceño, pero seguí escuchando al profesor.

-Como final leerán el fic "Hogwarts otra vez" by Mp, es un excelente fic sin terminar todavía donde cuenta la vida en Hogwarts con la generaciones siguientes, les recomiendo su lectura así conocen el nombre de sus hijos- dijo con burla y se fue.

Los ejemplares aparecieron sobre los pupitres como siempre, y yo me abalancé a abrir el mío.

-¡No lo hagas! –dijo Draco

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Quiero leer!

-Sólo leeremos donde estamos juntos, no quiero que leas eso que por lo visto te empareja al igual que JKR, con Weasley.

-Tenemos que leerlos, amor, pero te prometo algo.

-Dime cariño.

-Cuando nos casemos…¿¡Por qué nos vamos a casar!? Tendremos tres hijos.

-Claro amor, nos vamos a casar y tendremos tres hijos que se llamarán Scorpius, Rose y Hugo.

Ambos reímos, besándonos, dichosos por compartir una vida, que se asomaba llena de felicidad.

FIN


	46. EPÍLOGO

HOLA MIN NIÑAS....

ACÁ VA EL EPÍLOGO, POSIBLEMENTE LO QUE HIZO DRACO NO SE PUEDA HACER, RECUERDEN QUE ES SOLO UN CUENTO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAJJAAJAJ

besitos bigi

Epílogo

"Hogwarts otra vez" http:// harrypotter. .ar /hogwarts- otra-vez-spoilers-t54985. html

Hermione Granger POV

Volvimos a la sala de los menesteres, era más íntima y de ahora en más Harry y Ron no nos iban a molestar.

El fic era muy entretenido, pero lo que más me gustaba era ver lacara de Draco mientras iba leyendo, no estaba en él admitir que existía fics donde no éramos pareja, menos que nuestros descendientes Scorpius por su lado y Rose por el mío se enamoraran…

Si algo admití siempre de Draco era su inteligencia, aún lo admitía en las peores épocas cuando nos batíamos a insultos, su mente brillante era su sello a pesar que siempre su brillantez no era utilizada para el bien…

Habían llegado las vacaciones y él gracias a su sentido de persuasión principalmente con las mujeres, había logrado que mis padres lo aceptaran como mi novio y además lo invitaran a pasar una temporadita en nuestra casa, cosa que el rubio había aceptado en el acto.

Mi pueblo era muy pequeño pero tenía todos los adelantos de cualquier ciudad y pude darme cuenta, tarde, que ese era el objetivo de "mi novio"

-Salgamos Hermione quiero ir a esos lugares donde están las máquinas, esas que se utilizan para leer y escribir y otras cosas más, las computadoras –me dijo.

-¿Para qué quieres ir a un Cybercafe? Nosotros no usamos computadora, la magia es más…

-Ya lo se cariño, solo quiero ver como funcionan.

Me reí por la idea y nos fuimos cerca de casa se podía usar Internet.

Ni bien llegamos, el rubio pagó unas cuantas horas, se sentó y empezó a aprender

-¿Dime Hermione, dónde puedo buscar a los fics?

-No lo se Draco, tal vez con el buscador…

Así lo hicimos y en pocos minutos estábamos en medio de distintos foros, llenos de fics, algunos para adultos, muy adultos, podía ver la cara de Draco cuando puso mi nombre y llovían miles de fics.

El rubio se levantó y entabló una conversación un poco acalorada con el dueño del lugar, pude ver como mi Draco lo hechizaba y lo obligaba a tomar lo que después supe era Veritaserum, al parecer el hombre era muy avezado en el tema y pronto los dos se tranquilizaron.

-Draco, vayámonos de una vez –le dije ni bien pude.

Él sonrió -ahora sí nos podemos ir pude observar que le daba un fajo de dinero al hombre.

-Draco ¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada cariño, solo lo que un Malfoy como yo haría por su mujercita.

Me quedé muy intrigada pero al otro día lo supe al leer el diario muggle, en un pequeño artículo informaban.

Insólito "Han Hackeado varios foros literarios" Los autores no profesionales denuncian la desaparición de miles de fics de las páginas más populares de la web. Se pudo averiguar que los relatos han desaparecido en el día de ayer, el motivo se ignora, ha sido obra de uno o varios Hacker.

-¡Draco!

-Si cariño.

-Dime que no tuviste nada que ver.

-Claro que sí, te lo dije una vez, no iba a permitir que te emparejaran con otros, lo lamento por las autoras pero si no lo hacía no era Draco Malfoy.

Reí como loca, lo traje hacia mí, y lo besé.

Ese era él y así lo amaba, como en tantos fic así nos amábamos, un hombre y una mujer, un sangre limpia y una sangre sucia, un Slytherin y una Gryffindor solo nosotros Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

FIN


End file.
